El Robo de Lima
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: Traducción de 'The Lima Job', original de goddamnwrite. Secuela de 'El Bandido Gallardo'. Seis meses después, Blaine ha vuelto a las andadas. Sólo que esta vez el atraco es mayor y hay mucho más en juego. Oh, y Finn Hudson lo acompaña en el viaje.
1. Capítulo 1

**El robo de Lima**

**Capítulo 1.**

"Gracias, Kath. ¿Puedo llamarte Kath?", preguntó Blaine y la cajera se sonrojó. "Es un nombre _encantador_".

"Puedes llamarme como quieras, guapo. ¿En billetes de cincuenta está bien?"

"De cincuenta está genial. Oh, Kath ¿me harías un favor? ¿Podrías no activar la alarma hasta que me haya alejado unas cuantas calles?"

"No hay problema", le dio un golpecito a un mechón de cabello que escapó de su chongo. "¿Algo más?"

"No, creo que eso es… Espera, ¿tomaste un poco para ti?" Ella asintió y golpeó el bolsillo que sobresalía en su pecho. "Claro. Ya tengo que irme". Blaine jaló la bolsa hacia él. "¡Que tengas un lindo día!"

"¡Señor! Espere", Blaine se dio la vuelta con una punzada de miedo en el corazón. "¡Olvidó esto!"

"¡Oh! ¿Qué sucede conmigo?" Regresó corriendo y tomó el arma que le ofrecía. "Muy bien, me darás quince minutos, ¿verdad?"

"Claro, ¡buena suerte!"

Cuando se acercaba a la puerta del banco, Blaine echó a correr. El robo había salido bastante bien. Wes y él lo habían planeado hasta el último detalle. Un banco pequeño, cámara de seguridad descompuesta, poco personal y un solo guardia de seguridad que no reaccionaba bien cuando se ponían grandes cantidades de solución para lentes de contacto en su comida. Pero sin importar lo bien que había resultado hasta ese momento, todavía había tiempo para errores.

Una vez en la acera, Blaine tuvo dificultad para controlar su respiración. Calma. Calma. No sería bueno que empezara a llamar la atención. No, sólo había que caminar tranquilamente hasta el auto de Wes que estaba… ajá, _ahí_.

Cabizbajo, apretó la bolsa que llevaba sobre los hombros y se acercó al auto con pasos rápidos. Abrió la puerta y arrojó la bolsa en el asiento trasero. "¡Muy bien, vámonos! ¡Vámonos!" Gritó Blaine, con la vista fija en el banco. "¡Apresúrate!"

"Em, ¿viejo?"

Blaine miró hacia un lado.

_¿Qué demonios?_

"¿No eres Wes?"

"¿No?" En el lugar donde el _maldito_ Wes debería estar sentado, había un apuesto joven que lo miraba con sorpresa. "¿Puedo ayudarte, hermano?"

Blaine buscó por todo el auto, confundido, "¿Wes te mandó en su lugar?"

"¿Wes?"

"¡Oh, por Dios!"

_Wes se había echado para atrás_. ¡Se había echado para atrás y Blaine se había subido al auto de alguien más! Detrás de él las sirenas empezaron a sonar y en cualquier momento la policía estaría sobre el lugar. Sobre Blaine.

_¡Maldición, Kathy! ¡Dijimos quince!_

"Tengo la sensación de que esto es un total retroceso en mi carrera pero", Blaine apuntó el arma contra el chico, "Conduce".

* * *

"Escucha, viejo. No quiero problemas. Sólo cálmate. Vamos a calmarnos".

"¿Podrías ir un poco más rápido? ¿Como para llegar por lo menos al límite mínimo de velocidad?"

"Me llamo Finn Hudson. Tengo 21 años. Me gusta la comida italiana. Mi novia se llama Rachel. Soy piscis. Sé que todos piensan que Cameron Díaz es súper sexy, pero yo siempre he sentido que tiene como una vibra siniestra, ¿sabes? Oh, y tengo una ligera fobia las papas".

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Blaine. "¿Estamos en una cita rápida?"

"¿Qué? No. Vi en una película una vez que si haces que el asesino reconozca que su víctima es humana, es menos probable que haga trajes con su piel".

"¡No voy a matarte! O a vestirme con tu piel. ¿Por qué todos piensan que voy a hacer eso? ¿Soy yo? ¿Algo en mí les da esa impresión?" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Espera, ¿papas? ¿Te dan miedo las _papas_?"

"Bueno, dije _ligeramente. _Es por esos asquerosos arbustos que les crecen cuando las dejas por mucho tiempo", se estremeció ignorando la mirada perpleja de Blaine. "Escucha, ¿robaste ese banco? ¿En serio?".

"Sí, _en serio_ robé ese banco". Blaine miró en el espejo retrovisor la escena del crimen que no estaba desapareciendo lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto. "Hay una tortuga detrás de nosotros con un ladrillo en la espalda. Quiere saber por qué vamos tan lento".

"¡Soy un conductor nervioso!" le dijo Finn entre dientes, "¡Y me estás apuntando con un arma!"

"Lo siento. Perdón. Escucha, Finn, ¿verdad?"

"Como Nemo".

"¿Cómo…? Está bien, no quiero lastimarte. De verdad no. Pero por favor. ¡Sólo acelera un poco!"

Finn suspiró, hundiendo su pie y provocando que la aguja se moviera hacia arriba. "¿Ya? ¿Feliz? ¿Y a todo esto, a dónde vamos?"

"Hay una cabaña en las montañas que mi compañero y yo…"

"Ni lo sueñes, viejo. ¡Claro que no! ¡No voy a ir a tu guarida!"

"¡No tengo una guarida! ¡No soy El Acertijo! Cálmate, ¿quieres? Sólo era un lugar en dónde íbamos a escondernos por unos días y luego cada quien iba a tomar caminos separados. Pero parece que Wes se adelantó", Blaine volteó a ver a Finn. "Vas… Probablemente vas a tener que quedarte conmigo. Porque eres un testigo y todo eso".

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué es _mi_ culpa que te hayas subido a _mi_ auto?" Finn negó con la cabeza. "Lo único que quería era depositar mis monedas".

"¿Monedas?" Finn hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Blaine miró en el asiento trasero un frasco de monedas de uno y diez centavos. "Eso es… adorable".

"¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra robarlas!"

"Trataré de contenerme", dijo Blaine secamente, "Aunque, debe haber por lo menos diecisiete dólares ahí". Blaine suspiró, volteando a ver al otro chico. Realmente no era su tipo. Demasiado alto y sonreía como bobo, pero nada mal. Podría estar observando peores cosas. Claro que, pensó al recordar a otro chico, podría estar observando _mejores _cosas.

"¿Puedo subirle a esta canción?" Preguntó Finn, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Es genial".

"¿O sea que hay algo en este auto que no te da miedo usar?" Blaine giró el arma. "Adelante".

"Viejo, no había escuchado esta canción en años. Hey, ¿no crees que Cee Lo Green parece un enano muy alto?"

Blaine parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Perdón, olvidé que no es políticamente correcto. Sin ofender".

"¿Sin ofen…? ¡Oye!"

"Quise decir _persona pequeña_. Parece una _persona pequeña_ muy alta. En serio, sus brazos son diminutos. Si pusieras un Twinkie en su bolsillo trasero, se moriría de hambre".

"Finn", le preguntó Blaine dulcemente, "¿Tu cuidador se escapó de ti?"

Finn frunció el ceño y subió el volumen. Blaine se frotó la frente con el cañón. Sólo una hora más máximo. Y luego lo amordazaría. Lo amordazaría con un par de calcetines.

"Así que, déjame ver si entiendo. ¿No vas a dispararme?", le preguntó Finn, desviando la mirada. "¿Ni a matarme?"

"No", Blaine suspiró. "Como dije…"

"¿Qué me impide frenar…"

"Tendrías que acelerar para poder hacer eso".

"… y gritar fuego por la ventana? ¿Mmmm?" Finn parecía tan satisfecho consigo mismo que si no hubiera tenido las manos ocupadas, seguramente hubiera habido manos de jazz involucradas.

"Mmm, ¿la falta de fuego?"

"No, no. Dicen que debes gritar fuego cuando estas en peligro", le explicó Finn. "Lo vi en Dateline".

"Dicen que las personas en peligro de _violación_ deben gritar fuego. ¿Sabes? ¿En callejones oscuros y lugares así? No a plena luz del día. En medio de la calle. ¡Cuando todos pueden ver que _no hay fuego_!"

"Cálmate, cielos. Sólo decía".

"¿Es esa una patrulla?" Blaine abrió los ojos cuando vio el vehículo que se acercaba. "¡En serio, Finn!" Comenzó a golpear el tablero con sus manos. "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

"Buen ritmo, viejo".

"¡No te unas! ¡Sólo conduce! ¿Qué estás…? Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tengo hambre", Finn se encogió de hombros mientras daba la vuelta, "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"¡Estoy huyendo! Te estoy apuntando con un arma, hay una patrulla detrás de nosotros, ¿y te estás deteniendo en el auto-mac de un McDonald's? ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"¡Mira! ¡Los policías se siguieron de largo, ves! No nos están siguiendo. ¿Qué clase de idiota se detendría por comida después de asaltar un banco?"

"¿_Tú_?"

"No, yo no". Finn señaló hacia el aire con un dedo mientras asentía con superioridad. "Astuto como un zorro". Bajó la ventana y sonrió hacia el intercomunicador. "¡Hola! Voy a querer dos Mc Tríos de Big Macs, un cuarto de libra con queso y dos malteadas de banana. Mmm, ¿quieres algo?"

"Sí", Blaine se inclinó sobre el chico. "¿Me puedes dar una papa? Mientras más vieja mejor".

"¡Oye!" Finn le dio un codazo. "No es gracioso, viejo. Oye, ¿puedes prestarme veinte dólares?"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, no puedo darle centavos y tú no me dejaste cambiarlos, y necesito dinero para la comida".

"Ya he visto este episodio en Pinky y Cerebro", gruñó Blaine mientras tomaba su bolsa del asiento trasero y sacaba el dinero. "¿Feliz?"

"Gasolina".

Blaine lo observó perplejo.

"Te estoy llevando hasta el parque Jellystone, lo menos que puedes hacer es prestarme para la gasolina. Suelta el dinero, viejo", Finn buscó su billetera en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la arrojó en el regazo de Blaine, "Es lo justo".

"Está bien, está bien", Blaine abrió la billetera y comenzó a meter el dinero, "De todos los autos del mundo", murmuró. "¿Está es tu novia?", le preguntó, mirando a una bonita chica de cabello oscuro que lo observaba desde una foto.

"Sí, aunque normalmente no está bizca. Es sólo que me estaba gritando cuando tomé la foto. Sus fosas nasales definitivamente no están tan dilatadas".

"¿Y esta?" Blaine sacó la foto que estaba detrás, de Finn con una mujer, un hombre y un chico atractivo. "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Ellos son mi Mamá, mi padrastro, Burt y…"

Oh, no. No. No. Pensó Blaine mientras miraba la foto con los ojos entrecerrados. No era posible.

"… mi hermanastro Kurt".

_Esto no estaba bien._

* * *

Kurt reprimió un bostezo y trató de mirar sutilmente el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Esto no estaba saliendo bien. Para nada bien. Colin parecía mucho más interesante y guapo en el club. Y más delgado. En serio tenía que dejar de tomar sambucas. Por eso terminaba en citas con Boteros.

"… y entonces les dije que si no ponían al gerente del proyecto en la línea en los próximos…"

Kurt estaba seguro de que esa anécdota había comenzado en algún momento de los años 60´s. ¿Dónde estaba Mercedes con su llamada de emergencia _en caso de que sea repulsivo_?

Oh, Dios, pero esa manzana de Adán definitivamente no era de tamaño normal. Parecía una serpiente que se había tragado una bola de boliche.

_Gulp, gulp, gulp._

¡Deja de mirarla! ¡No seas tan malo! Mira otra cosa. Su cabello, ¿tal vez? Era agradable. Bueno, lo poco que le quedaba. Un momento. ¿Qué era _esa cosa_ en su frente? ¿Era un lunar?

No. No. No era un lunar. Era otra _extremidad_.

¡Basta! Cierto. Sus ojos. No, tampoco era algo bueno. Estaban tan cerca que parecía que estaban conversando uno con el otro. Bueno, su boca. No puede haber nada malo con una boca. Incluso si esa boca era más delgada que un hilo. Y se estaba moviendo. Se movía sin cesar.

Era hora de enfrentarlo. El problema no era que Colin estuviera lleno de lunares y fuera aburrido, aunque sí lo era. Ni que su manzana de Adán posiblemente necesitara su propia habitación con baño, no, el problema era y siempre sería- Blaine.

Blaine, con los dulces ojos color miel y su cuerpo firme. Blaine y toda la emoción que había traído a su vida. Blaine usando esposas.

Blaine, quien dijo que lo encontraría. Y no lo había hecho.

"¿Kurt? Oye".

"Perdón, ¿Adán? Digo- ¿Colin?" Kurt sonrió, "¿Qué decías?"

Colin. ¿En serio? ¿Qué padres miraban a un bebé y pensaban _"Oh, ¡ya lo sé! Vamos a llamarlo Colin"_?

"¿Te estoy aburriendo?"

_Sí. Oh, por Dios. Sí._

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! Por favor, ¿a quién no le parecerían fascinantes las dificultades técnicas durante las video conferencias?"

Colin se encogió de hombros en un gesto que claramente decía _"Lo sé, ¿cierto?", _y Kurt tuvo que abstenerse de infringirse cortes con el menú hasta la muerte.

"Escucha, te gusto y tú me gustas. Somos dos personas jóvenes y atractivas. ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí y exploramos…", paseó sus ojos por el cuerpo de Kurt y sus cejas se movieron al mismo tiempo que la montaña en su garganta, "… eso?"

¿Quién, aparte de Benny Hill, movía así las cejas?

"¿Oh?", Kurt se estiró y bostezó dramáticamente. "Se está haciendo tarde y…"

"Son las tres de la tarde".

"¿Ah, sí? Pensé que era… más tarde. Es que tengo que entregar un trabajo…"

"Estamos en vacaciones de verano".

"¿Quiero adelantarme? Ya sabes, dar una buena impresión y…"

El teléfono de Kurt comenzó a sonar y Kurt de pronto se sintió con unas inmensas ganas de convertirse a otra religión, "¿Bueno?", dijo en cuanto sacó el teléfono. "Oh, por Dios, Mercedes. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?" El teléfono siguió sonando. _¡Maldita sea!_ Kurt se rio nerviosamente y señaló el teléfono. "Ah, olvidé presionar… Mmm, disculpa". Colin lo observó con una ceja arqueada y Kurt observó su teléfono. _¿Finn?_ Finn solía mandar mensajes, no llamar, la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque, aun así, era como tratar de descifrar un enigma. "¿Bueno?"

"¡Hey, Kurt!", dijo Finn de repente, "¿Estás ocupado?"

"Estoy en una cita", Colin volvió a hacer bailar sus cejas y Kurt tuvo que reprimir una arcada. "¿Qué pasa?"

Al fondo se empezó a escuchar un susurro frenético y luego Finn volvió a hablar, "Mmm, ¿es sexy?"

"¿Qué? ¡Finn!"

"¿Como, en una escala del uno al diez? ¿Qué tan sexy?" Un siseo. "¡Esto en serio es _perturbador_!"

"¿Estás borracho?" Kurt se encogió de hombros mirando a Colin, quien estaba empezando a molestarse. Kurt levantó un dedo. "¿Finn? ¿Necesitas que vaya en seguida? ¿En este instante?" Kurt empezó a levantarse. "Está bien. Y exactamente ¿qué tanto tienen que amputarte?"

"¿De qué estás…? No, lo que pasa es… Mira, la cosa está así. ¡Deja de golpearme con eso! Estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de decírselo. ¿No crees que eres muy controlador?"

"¿Golpeando? ¿Quién te está golpeando?"

Se escuchó un crujido en la línea y luego escuchó una nueva voz, "¿Kurt?"

"¿Bueno?" Una curiosa sensación de familiaridad lo invadió. Conocía esa voz. _La conocía_.

"Esto es un poco embarazoso así que sólo voy a decirlo". El chico suspiró. "Parece que accidentalmente secuestré a tu hermano".

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Finn es adorable, ¿no creen? Y Blaine, pobre, nada le sale bien pero por lo menos volverá a ver a Kurt y por fin estarán juntos y felices, ¿o no? ;)

En el próximo capítulo:

_Blaine tragó con dificultad. "Wes, en serio. ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡De verdad, me subí a su auto por error!"_

_"¿Esperas que te crea eso? ¿Que crea que ustedes dos no están conchabados?"_

_"¿Conchabados? ¿Crees que robamos doblones?" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¡Creí que te habías arrepentido, Wes! Me subí en el auto equivocado. Tenía que huir de ahí rápido"._

_"Es verdad, viejo. Sólo se subió y empezó a amenazarme con papas"._

_"¡No me ayudes, Finn!" Blaine volteó de nuevo hacia Wes. "Sabes que no sé de autos. ¡Y los dos eran verdes!"_

_"¡La mía es una camioneta!"_

.

_"¡Finn!" Kurt iba a acercarse a él, pero el hombre lo tomó por el brazo. "¿Por qué mi hermano está envuelto como un sándwich?"_

_"Es la silla", dijo Finn. "Es francesa". Luchó contra las sogas y suspiró. "Vaya, me da gusto verte"._

_"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?"_

_"Está bien", dijo Blaine apareciendo a un lado de Kurt. "Hola. Tanto tiempo sin verte"._

_La respiración de Kurt se atoró en su garganta y sus manos se cerraron como puños a sus costados. Oh, Dios santo. Se veía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. Desgraciado._

__¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto! ¡Que tengan un lindo día! :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Robo de Lima**

**Capítulo 2.**

"¿En serio tienes que ir al baño otra vez?"

"¡Me anda mucho de la pipí cuando estoy nervioso! ¡Ya te lo había dicho!"

"¿Siete veces? ¿Siete veces? ¿Qué tomaste antes de salir de tu casa esta mañana? ¿El océano?"

"Sólo quiero saber si hay un baño, ¡eso es todo!" Finn se paró en la entrada, con las manos en el marco de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso a Blaine. "En caso de que lo necesite después".

"¡Claro que hay un baño! No es un tipi".

"¿Tienes algo de entretenimiento? ¿Consola de juegos? ¿Televisión? ¿Jenga?"

"¿Jenga?"

"Es un juego en el que tienes todos esos…"

"¡Sé lo que es Jenga, Finn!"

"Bueno, ¿por qué preguntas entonces? Cielos. Sólo quiero saber si vamos a tener algo que hacer mientras estoy aquí", su tono de voz se volvió más suave. "Dijiste que estaría aquí un tiempo".

"Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso". Blaine presionó el arma contra la base de la columna de Finn, "Adentro".

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿No tengo que preocuparme? ¿Vas a dejarme ir?" Le preguntó sorprendido. "¿En serio?"

"Pronto", Blaine humedeció sus labios, "Kurt, mmm, cambia las cosas".

Blaine trató de ignorar la emoción que crecía en su pecho. Y la preocupación. Era muy pronto. Todos sus planes. Todos esos meses. Esta no era la forma en la que quería volver a ver al otro chico.

"…¿y estás obsesionado con él?" Le preguntó Finn, todavía parado en la entrada sin moverse. "La verdad no es rico. No puede pagar un rescate ni nada. _Me_ debe diez dólares".

"Nosotros, mmm, ya nos conocíamos". Blaine lo volvió a empujar con el arma. "Esto no es un juguete, Finn. ¿Quieres moverte?"

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿En un banco?"

Blaine apretó los dientes, "¡Si entras, te lo diré!"

Finn suspiró y dejó que lo empujara dentro de la cabaña. "Wow. ¿Es el armario de Elton John?"

Blaine echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación. Seguía tan fea como la había dejado. Parecía como si Mae West la hubiera decorado mientras era atacada por un animal salvaje y rabioso. Wes y él la habían encontrado hacía cerca de dos meses y descubrieron que su dueño iba a pasar las vacaciones en España. Posiblemente para operarse las cataratas porque, _rayos_. Pero iba a servirles. Después de todo no buscaban algo lujoso. Sólo era un lugar para descansar hasta que fuera hora de seguir adelante.

"Muy bien", dijo Finn sin dejar de caminar, "¿Cómo conoces a…?" Se interrumpió. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Blaine frunció el ceño. Oh, Dios. Que no vea gente muerta. "¿Quién es…?" Empezó a decir cuando vio la sombra al otro lado de la habitación, iluminada contra el marco de la ventana.

"Hola, Blaine". Una lámpara se encendió. "Qué gusto encontrarte aquí".

"_¡Tú!_" Dijo Blaine furioso al ver a Wes sentado frente a ellos en la única silla del lugar, con un pie cruzado encima de la rodilla y tan tranquilo y relajado como si no pasara nada. "¿Dónde demonios estabas?"

"En el banco, Blaine. Entraste y te estaba esperando. Estaba esperándote cuando saliste. Estaba esperándote cuando comenzaste a caminar y te subiste en el auto de este tipo. ¿Y ahora? Ahora estoy esperando una explicación para no…" Reveló la Colt que tenía en las manos. "Usar esto".

Blaine levantó las manos, humedeciendo sus labios nerviosamente. "Vamos a calmarnos, ¿sí? ¿Estabas ahí? ¿Dónde?"

"¡Detrás de este idiota! ¡Se estacionó en mi lugar!" Wes se rio con amargura. "¿Entonces así es como lo haces? ¿Me dejas hacer todo el trabajo para luego quedarte con el crédito y huir con otro compañero? ¡Qué arrogante de tu parte que todavía vinieras aquí!" Dijo Wes entre dientes. "Pura y maldita arrogancia".

Blaine tragó con dificultad. "Wes, en serio. ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡De verdad, me subí a su auto por error!"

"¿Esperas que te crea eso? ¿Que crea que ustedes dos no están conchabados?"

"¿Conchabados? ¿Crees que robamos doblones?" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "¡Creí que te habías arrepentido, Wes! Me subí en el auto equivocado. Tenía que huir de ahí rápido".

"Es verdad, viejo. Sólo se subió y empezó a amenazarme con papas".

"¡No me ayudes, Finn!" Blaine volteó de nuevo hacia Wes. "Sabes que no sé de autos. ¡Y los dos eran verdes!"

"_¡La mía es una camioneta!_" Wes miró la bolsa que Blaine agarraba con fuerza. "¿Es el dinero? Lánzamelo".

"Pero…"

"¡Ahora, Blaine!"

"Sólo cálmate, ¿sí? No tienes por qué alterarte", Blaine levantó su arma. "No eres el único con un arma, Wes".

Wes suspiró. "No está cargada. ¿Recuerdas, Blaine?"

_¡Maldición!_

"¿Qué demonios, viejo?" Exclamó Finn. "¿Me secuestraste con una pistola sin balas?"

Blaine lo ignoró y la arrojó a los pies de Wes, junto con la bolsa de dinero. "Está bien. Está bien. Pero te repito. Esa es la verdad".

Wes se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó el asa y jaló la bolsa. Nunca bajó el arma. Se enderezó y volteó a verlos. "Muy bien, supongamos que les creo. Por ahora. Que acepto que eres estúpido y que estás ciego. Aun así _lo_ quiero amarrado. Y me voy a quedar con esto", levantó la Colt. "Y te estaré vigilando. Hasta que esté seguro".

"Bien, bien", Blaine accedió. "Me parece justo".

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!"

"Vas a estar bien, Finn", Blaine lo tomó del brazo y lo guio hasta la silla. "¿Tienes una soga?"

"Aquí está, lista para ti". Wes colocó la bolsa en el estante de al lado y le dio un golpecito afectuoso. "Literalmente. Iba a desnudarte, cubrirte de miel y atarte a un árbol".

"Mmm, has estado aquí un rato, ¿no?" Dijo Blaine al tiempo que empezaba a atar a Finn, "Dándote ideas".

"Sí, de hecho. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"

Blaine miró con furia a Finn. "Tomamos la ruta panorámica".

"¿Por qué tengo que recostarme?" Preguntó Finn con pánico. "¿Por qué esta silla es tan rara?"

"No hay muchas formas en las que pueda atarte a una chaise longue, Finn. Sólo relájate. Esto va a terminar pronto". Le dio un golpecito en la rodilla y le sonrió. "Te lo prometo".

"¿Podemos hablar?" Wes hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se alejó de los dos. Blaine suspiró y lo siguió.

"Muy bien, sé que esto está saliendo mal", empezó Blaine una vez que estuvieron en la otra habitación, pero Wes lo interrumpió.

"¿Mal? ¡Esto está un poco peor que mal! Es un desastre". Wes apretó los puños y suspiró. "¿Un rehén, Blaine? ¿En serio? ¡Lo hermoso de este trabajo era que no involucraba a mucha gente!"

"¡Yo soy el que tomó todos los riesgos!"

"¡Y quien no pudo ni siquiera subirse en una camioneta! Has estado raro con este robo desde el principio. Pensé que estabas tomando esto en serio, Blaine. ¡Esto fue tu idea en primer lugar!" Wes cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para calmarse. "Está bien. Lo hecho, hecho está. Supongo que un rehén podría sernos útil. Claro, ¿por qué no? Ya pensaremos en algo".

"Ah, sí. Hay algo más. Puede que… haya invitado a alguien", por la mirada que le lanzó Wes, Blaine rápidamente le explicó sobre Kurt, sin mencionar la parte acerca de cómo se conocieron. Wes no necesitaba esos detalles. Ya perseguían a Blaine lo suficiente.

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo", Wes se tocó los labios con la punta de sus dedos. "No solamente tomaste un rehén sin necesitarlo, ¿sino que ordenaste otro a domicilio?"

"Cuando lo pones _así_, suena tonto".

"¡La palabra es insensato!" Wes cruzó sus brazos. "Ya está. Tenemos que irnos. Nos llevaremos al Gran Gigante Bonachón con nosotros".

"Pero Kurt…"

"No me interesa Kurt. Por lo que sabemos podría llegar aquí con Los Magníficos. No me voy a quedar sentado esperando eso".

"¡No lo entiendes! Kurt es… Kurt es…" _Piensa, Blaine. Piensa_. "Uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Lima".

"¿Perdón?"

"En serio. Trabajamos juntos. ¿Hace como seis meses? El hombre era…" Blaine sintió cómo el rubor le subía al cuello. "Salvaje. Está con una de las pandillas más despiadadas. En el momento en el que me di cuenta de que tenía a su hermano, supe que tenía que decirle. Si quería seguir con vida".

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"No, este tipo es… Súper reconocido en el bajo mundo del hampa. Lo llaman… Mmm… Kurt el Destructor. Si nos vamos y nos encuentra, estamos muertos".

"¡Maldita sea, Blaine!" Wes dio algunos golpes al aire y lanzó un grito de fastidio. "Espera. Esto es demasiada coincidencia. ¿Simplemente te subiste al auto del hermano de un jefe de la mafia? ¿Por accidente?"

"Mmm, sí".

Wes entornó los ojos. "O estás en esto o tu ex compañero lo arregló".

"No te estoy traicionando, Wes". Le dijo Blaine. "Lo juro".

Wes lo observó por un momento, sus ojos examinaron el rostro de Blaine. Finalmente, suspiró. "Te creo. No sé por qué pero así es. Lo que significa que ese Kurt se está interponiendo en nuestro camino. Y ese árbol de ahí está involucrado".

Muy bien, le acababa de salir el tiro por la culata.

"No, créeme. El chico no sabe nada. Lo juro. De camino aquí trató de nombrar a todos los Bond en orden. Mencionó a Matt Damon. Dos veces".

"¿En serio?" Wes arqueó una ceja. "¿No sabe nada? ¿O sólo se hace el tonto? Esperando que bajemos la guardia", se golpeó la palma con el puño. "¡Y luego ataca!"

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la habitación del frente y Wes abrió los ojos como platos. "¡El dinero!"

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la otra habitación, Blaine le pisaba los talones. Se detuvo de repente, provocando que Blaine se estrellara contra su espalda. "Oh, por Dios".

Blaine se asomó por una lado y se rio entre dientes. "No, tienes razón", le dijo mirando la chaise longue volteada y al chico alto tratando de arrastrarse por la habitación con su barbilla. "Definitivamente una mente criminal".

* * *

Esto era una locura. En ese momento estaba cometiendo toda clase posible de locuras. Debería estar manejando hacia la estación de policía. Debería estar llamando a Carol. Lo que absolutamente no debería estar haciendo era seguir un mapa dibujado apresuradamente en una servilleta. Y definitivamente no debería estar corriendo hacia los brazos del secuestrador de su hermano.

Kurt se encogió con vergüenza al recordar cómo había salido corriendo del restaurante antes de acordarse de que Colin seguía ahí. Fue bastante grosero.

Pero claro. _Se_ _trataba_ de Blaine.

Kurt miró el mapa entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de decidir si esa vuelta en la carretera era real o sólo el resultado de sus emocionadas y temblorosas manos. ¡Blaine había regresado! Después de todos esos meses de esperar, de preguntarse dónde estaba, preguntándose si la razón por la que ya no lo mencionaban en las noticias era porque se había reformado- o porque le había pasado algo malo. Pero ahora ahí estaba. En Lima.

¡Y Kurt iba a verlo en menos de diez minutos!

Trató de reprimir una risita y concentrarse en el problema principal. _Finn_. A Finn se lo habían llevado a punta de pistola. Esto no era algo para ponerse feliz. Finn seguramente estaba confundido. Finn seguramente estaba asustado. Aterrorizado. Kurt se preguntó si a Blaine le gustaría su atuendo, venía de una cita después de todo. Y los jeans se ajustaban especialmente alrededor de su… ¡Basta! ¡No! Finn. Tenía que pensar en Finn.

Giró en la vuelta que posiblemente era sólo un resbalón de su mano y se pasó la lengua por sus labios secos. Tenía que haber sido a propósito, ¿verdad? De toda la gente con la que Blaine pudo haberse topado, ¿por qué Finn? ¿En verdad esperaba que creyera que había sido un error?

Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo y se alojaron en su estómago cuando apareció la cabaña. ¿Era esa? Revisó el mapa una vez más. Tenía que ser.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Aquí vamos", Kurt apagó el motor y observó la cabaña. Blaine estaba ahí. _¡Blaine! _Salió del auto, se agachó y revisó su cabello en el espejo lateral. Si tan sólo Blaine le hubiera avisado antes, se hubiera arreglado el flequillo. Lo secuestradores eran _demasiado_ impulsivos.

"Hola", llamó, acercándose a la cabaña y vio a una figura en la entrada. "¿Blaine?"

"Quédate donde pueda verte", le respondió una voz que no conocía. "Voy a salir".

"¿Quién eres…" Kurt se paralizó cuando un extraño se acercó a él de entre las sombras. Con una pistola apuntándole al pecho. "…tú?"

"Mmmm", dijo el hombre poniéndose enfrente de él. "No parece como si alguna vez hubieras desollado a alguien".

"¿Que yo qué?"

El extraño parecía casi nervioso. "Nada. Nada". Se mordió el labio inferior. "Escucha. Tenía que verte primero. Blaine está adentro. Quería asegurarme de que no hubieran planeado nada a mis espaldas".

"No entiendo. ¿Finn está bien?" Kurt avanzó lentamente y el hombre casi grita aterrorizado.

"¡Quédate ahí!" Tragó con dificultad. "Blaine me contó. Todo sobre ti. Y sé que tú y él estuvieron juntos una vez pero tienes que saber que está _conmigo_ ahora. Es mi compañero. No creas que por este contratiempo puedes venir y llevártelo. Traicionándome a mis espaldas. ¿Quedó claro, em… Sr. Destructor?"

_Oh._

Kurt sintió un vacío en el estómago. _Estúpido. _¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Por supuesto que Blaine no había regresado por él. En serio había sido un _error._

"¡Está bien!" Le respondió bruscamente. "Sólo quiero a mi hermano de vuelta, ¿sí?"

El otro hombre asintió y señaló hacia la puerta con el arma. "Adelante".

Kurt lo rodeó, manteniendo su distancia. _¡Idiota!_ ¿Por qué no había ido a la policía? ¡Se trataba de la vida de Finn!

Parpadeó cuando la fuerte luz de la habitación le dio en los ojos. Dios, no sabía que existían tantos tonos de rosa.

"¡Finn!" Iba a acercarse a él, pero el hombre lo tomó por el brazo. "¿Por qué mi hermano está envuelto como un sándwich?"

"Es la silla", dijo Finn. "Es francesa". Luchó contra las sogas y suspiró. "Vaya, me da gusto verte".

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?"

"Está bien", dijo Blaine apareciendo a un lado de Kurt. "Hola. Tanto tiempo sin verte".

La respiración de Kurt se atoró en su garganta y sus manos se cerraron como puños a sus costados. Oh, Dios santo. Se veía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba. _Desgraciado_.

"Hola", dijo Kurt, levantando el mentón con desdén. "Veo que sigues en lo mismo de siempre".

Blaine sonrió. "Me da gusto verte, Kurt". Se acercó. "¿Cómo has estado?"

El otro hombre se colocó entre los dos y Kurt tuvo que reprimir las ganas de asomarse por un lado para volver a ver a Blaine.

"No quisiera interrumpir esta hermosa reunión", dijo con un tono malicioso. "Pero creo que tenemos que hablar de negocios".

"¿Negocios?" Preguntó Kurt. "Sólo quiero llevarme a Finn y salir de aquí. No queremos involucrarnos en esto".

"¿Para ir corriendo con tus contactos? ¿Para que les digas que encontraste la gallina de los huevos de oro en las montañas? No lo creo" Negó con la cabeza. "Blaine, amarra a este también".

"¿Qué? Eso no fue lo que acordamos, Wes", Blaine parecía sorprendido. "Él no representa ninguna amenaza para nosotros".

"¿Después de lo que me dijiste?", Wes, al parecer, volteó y lo observó, "No voy a correr el riesgo".

Dios. ¿Así o más celoso?

"Escucha, no quiero involucrarme en lo que sea que está pasando entre ustedes. Me _alegro _por ustedes. Sólo dejen que nos vayamos. No vamos a decir nada".

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Crees que no he notado la forma en la que miras a Blaine? Sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que puedes llegar y convertir esto en un trío. ¿O no?"

"Oh, por Dios. ¡No! No soy europeo".

"Wes, estás haciendo esto más grande lo que es", dijo Blaine, poniéndose a su lado, "Podemos confiar en ellos. Sólo déjalos ir".

Wes volteó a verlo, con la pistola apuntando a su pecho. "No estás fuera de peligro todavía, Blaine. Si yo fuera tú, haría lo que digo".

"Wow, sí que te trae cortito", murmuró Kurt.

Wes lo miró con desdén. "Ata al Sr. Destructor".

"No lo dices en serio. ¡Por favor!"

"_¡Dije que lo ates!"_ Dijo señalando hacia la pequeña cocina que estaba conectada con la habitación principal. "Ahí. Donde pueda verlo. No me veas así, Blaine. Sobra algo de la soga con la que ataste a su hermano. Átalo a alguna manija o algo".

"Blaine", susurró Kurt cuando tomó su brazo, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Está bien, Kurt. No va a ser por mucho tiempo. Te lo prometo". Tomó la soga que Wes le arrojó y empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina. "Voy a sacarte de esto. A los _dos_".

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y el corazón de Kurt se detuvo. Blaine desvió la mirada y tosió secamente.

"Así que, ¿estás viendo a alguien?" Preguntó Blaine, con la mano apretando la muñeca de Kurt. Kurt trató de ignorar la descarga que sintió. "¿Es algo serio?"

Si Blaine pudo remplazarlo tan fácilmente, también Kurt podía hacerlo.

"Bastante", le dijo engreídamente. "Nos hemos estado viendo desde hace, oh, cinco meses".

Parecía que Blaine iba a torcer los labios, pero luego su expresión cambió. Indiferente. Hasta ahí llegó su intento de ponerlo celoso. "¿De verdad? Qué bien. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Colin".

"¿Colin?" Blaine se rio. "¿Es un contador público?"

"¿Cómo lo…? Cállate. Por lo menos es un trabajo decente. Ya sabes, ¿en lugar de robar?"

"¿Pero Colin?" Blaine dio un tirón y empezó a atar la soga alrededor de la manija más cercana y de las manos de Kurt. "Ya me los imagino. Ahí están, en medio de un encuentro apasionado, él te mira a los ojos y espontáneamente tus labios susurran… _Colin_".

Blaine en serio tenía que dejar de hablar con esa voz profunda. Y en serio tenía que alejarse.

"Oh, lo lamento. No todos pueden tener un nombre súper macho como _Wesley"_.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Wes con esto?" Gruñó Blaine mientras revisaba el nudo. Lentamente, se enderezó, su rostro se acercó al de Kurt cuando lo hizo, su aliento acarició los labios de Kurt y sus ojos color miel observaron fijamente los suyos. "Yo…em. Esto servirá por ahora". Dio un paso hacia atrás y se limpió las manos. "Eso te sujetará".

Kurt dio un tirón y maldijo entre dientes. "¡No puedo creer que me hayas atado a un horno! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?"

Blaine se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra la barra. "¿Hornear un pastel?"

Kurt lo miró enojado. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado alguna vez que ese idiota era atractivo? ¿En serio?

"Entonces", empezó Blaine, examinando sus uñas, "Colin ¿qué?"

"Se llama… se llama…" Kurt miró el piso. _No digas piso. No digas piso. _"Tile… lington. Colin Tilelington". (**Nota: **_Tile_ significa Losa)

"¿Colin Tilelington?"

"Tercero".

"¿Ter…? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿En un libro de Enid Blyton?"

"No, nos conocimos en un club. Me invitó un trago. Ya sabes, como una persona _normal_".

"Mmmm", murmuró Blaine. "Montones de cerveza de jengibre, me imagino".

"Tú… Tú… No puedo creer que me hayas engañado para que viniera. En serio pensé…" Kurt se mordió el labio y desvió la vista, hacia Finn que seguía atado a la silla en la otra habitación. Hacia Wes, al otro lado de la habitación, que los estaba observando. Hacia la pistola. Todo era su culpa.

"¿Qué pensaste, Kurt?" Le preguntó Blaine con dulzura. "¿Qué?"

"Que tú… Que tú…" _Que tú todavía me querías_. Sacudió la cabeza. "Que ibas a dejar que me llevara a Finn a casa. Que nos ibas a dejar ir".

Blaine asintió y se acercó, tomando uno de sus hombros. "Te diré lo que voy a hacer", dijo Blaine. "Te voy a dejar ir. Claro".

"¿De verdad?" Kurt lo miró boquiabierto. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si puedes nombrar a un Colin que sea sexy. Sólo uno".

"¿Perdón?", Kurt parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"Un Colin sexy. Anda". Blaine sonrió y apretó su hombro, provocando que las piernas de Kurt lo traicionaran con un estremecimiento.

"De todas las…" Dijo Kurt con brusquedad. "¡Eres completamente ridículo! No voy a quedarme aquí y a empezar a recitar… _¡Firth! _¡Colin Firth! ¡Ja!"

"Colin Firth no es sexy", le dijo Blaine secamente.

Dios santo. El hombre estaba _trastornado_.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es! Es muy sexy. ¿Has visto Orgullo y Prejuicio? La camisa, Blaine. ¡La camisa!"

"Colin Firth es inglés. No sexy. La gente siempre comete ese error cuando hay un acento involucrado".

"¿Cómo es…? ¿Quién te crees? ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tú tienes el voto decisivo?"

"Okay, está bien. Que tu hermano decida". Blaine le sonrió. "¡Finn! ¿Colin Firth? ¿Sexy o no?"

"¿Qué demonios, viejo? ¡No voy a responder eso!"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Ahí lo tienes".

"¡No!" Kurt estiró su cuello para tratar de ver al otro chico. "¡Sólo responde, Finn! ¡Por favor!"

Finn trató de sentarse y suspiró. "Está bien, está bien. Cálmate. Supongo que… ¿no? Se ve muy viejo y un poco gordito. Con ojos diminutos como piedritas. ¿No es anciano? Prefiero a ¿Hugh Grant? Parece que es algo pícaro y encantador. Sobre todo en…"

"¡Cállate, Finn!"

"Supongo que eso significa que te quedas. Pero, _¿Hugh?_" Blaine se rio. "Ese es un nombre sexy".

* * *

"No me gusta la forma en la que te observa". Le dijo Wes entre dientes una hora después, "Cada vez que lo veo te está mirando con furia".

"Bueno, es comprensible, está un poco molesto", Blaine se acomodó en la alfombra, con la espalda recargada contra la silla en la que estaba atado Finn. La silla en la que estaba roncando ruidosamente. "Está expresando eso".

"No creo que esté bien de la cabeza. ¿Por qué sigue gritando nombres de repente?" Wes se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz. "¿Quién demonios es Colin Hanks?"

"Alguien que no es sexy". Blaine suspiró. "¿Cuántas veces vas a contar el dinero? Todo está ahí, ¿sí?"

"No estoy preocupado por ti. Me preocupa él". Empezó a decir cuando Kurt gritó otra vez. "Oh, por Dios. ¿Colin Montgomery? ¿Son códigos? ¿Amenazas?" Wes humedeció sus labios. "¿Sólo dime quién diablos es él, Blaine?"

"Él es…" Blaine empezó a jugar con las agujetas de su zapato. ¿Qué era exactamente Kurt? ¿Complejo? ¿Prohibido? ¿Estaba fuera de su alcance para siempre?

¿Había hecho todo eso para nada?

"Kurt es complicado". Observó con el ceño fruncido a Wes, que estaba equilibrando la pistola en su dedo índice y la hacía girar de vez en cuando. "¿Quieres dejar de jugar con eso? No es una pistola de agua", murmuró Blaine y sus ojos buscaron a Kurt otra vez.

¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan exquisito aun atado a un horno? Blaine apenas se dio cuenta de que Wes estaba hablando, pero su mente había regresado unos meses atrás. Seis meses atrás. Recordó lo suave que la piel de Kurt se había sentido bajo sus manos, cómo sabían sus labios. Lo mucho que se había esforzado para entrar de nuevo en su vida sólo para echarlo a perder en el último momento.

"¿Blaine?" Dijo Wes. "No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que sí. Sólo que es difícil concentrarse cuando me estás apuntando con una pistola".

"¡Este plan era perfecto! Pasamos meses en esto. Encontrando el banco adecuado, recopilando la información, encontrando _este_ lugar. Y lo echaste a perder en tres minutos. Tres min… ¿qué es ese olor?"

"¡Kurt!" Lo llamó Blaine. "Estás dejando escapar el gas otra vez".

"¡Colin Powell!"

"¡No! ¿En serio? Cada vez son más locos".

Wes negó con la cabeza. "En serio me está asustando. ¿Cómo es que terminaste trabajando con él en primer lugar? Pensé que trabajabas en las carreteras".

"Es una larga y aburrida historia. Y pareces cansado. No quiero aburrirte".

"¿Parece que tengo otros planes?" Wes arqueó una ceja. "Vamos, cuéntame acerca de Kurt el Destructor".

Blaine se humedeció los labios. "Bueno, em… Nos conocimos en…"

"_¡Colin Farrell!_" Gritó Kurt de repente. "_¡Colin Farrell! ¡Sí! ¡Colin, increíblemente sexy, Farrell!_"

"¡Dios!" Gritó Wes sorprendido, su brazo se movió bruscamente hacia adelante y sonó un disparo.

Ambos se observaron fijamente horrorizados.

"¿Acabas de…?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí lo hice! Oh, por Dios" Murmuró Wesley observando la pistola. "No quise hacerlo… No quería…"

Blaine acercó lentamente los dedos hacia su hombro. Los levantó y los observó.

Estaban rojos y húmedos.

"¿Acabas de _dispararme_?"

* * *

**Nota: **¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior! Espero que también hayan disfrutado este :)

En el próximo capítulo:

_"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Kurt desde la cocina. "¡No puedo ver!"_

_"¡Estoy bien, Kurt!" Contestó Finn. "¡Sólo estoy aturdido!"_

_"Tú no, cabeza de chorlito. ¡Blaine! ¿Blaine está bien?" Blaine sintió una oleada de triunfo cuando escuchó la preocupación en la voz de Kurt. "¿Blaine?"_

_"¡Está bien!" Le respondió Wes bruscamente. "¡No gracias a ti, Gritoncito McGee!"_

_._

_"¿Podrían dejar de retorcerse?" Murmuró Kurt, escondiendo su labio en una esquina de su boca mientras se concentraba. "Esto ya es bastante difícil, no necesito que ustedes lo conviertan en un juego de ponle la cola al burro"._

_ Asqueroso. Horrible. Había sangre debajo de sus uñas, por el amor de Dios. Así no se veía en las películas del oeste cuando hacían eso. Nunca mostraban a Grace Kelly tratando de no vomitar, mientras Gary Cooper la golpeaba en la rodilla y la llamaba cabrón una y otra vez. No era nada romántico ni mucho menos sexy_.

.

_"¡Mira a tu alrededor, Blaine! Tengo a tres rehenes ebrios atados a unos electrodomésticos. Te disparé por accidente. ¡Esto es una farsa! Esto es exactamente lo que pasaría si Mr. Bean decidiera intentar un robo a mano armada"._

.

No duden en dejar cualquier comentario o sugerencia. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :)

¡Que tengan un lindo día! :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**El Robo de Lima**

**Capítulo 3.**

"¿Viejo? Despierta, viejo". Dijo una voz por encima de él y Blaine parpadeó para abrir los ojos.

"¿Qué…?"Preguntó, tenía la boca seca. "No…"

"Todo fue un sueño", recitó Finn. Deslizó un brazo por debajo de la espalda de Blaine. "Bueno, lo que sea que hayas estado pensando desde que te desmayaste. Por la bala. Que te atravesó. Esa".

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Gimió Blaine mientras se sentaba, asustándose cuando vio su hombro lleno de sangre. "¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Lo encontré!" Wes prácticamente se dejó caer en el suelo al lado de Finn. "¡El botiquín de primeros auxilios!" Lo acercó a él.

"Genial", Finn lo tomó de las manos de Wes y abrió la caja, sacó una gasa y un frasco de pastillas. "Muy bien. Entonces, ¿cuál hombro, Blaine?"

"_¡Adivina!_"

"Cielos, no te enojes. Sólo trato de ayudar". Finn empezó a girar la tapa del frasco. "No… puedo…abrirlo".

Wes frunció el ceño, le quitó el frasco y lo abrió. "Es a prueba de niños".

"Bueno, y cómo esperan que un niño abra eso, no lo sé. Está bien, ¿quieres agua? ¿Para tomarte la pastilla?"

Blaine estaba en el infierno. Tenía que estarlo.

"¿Por qué me das una aspirina para curar una herida de bala? ¿De dónde recibiste tu capacitación médica? ¿De Scrubs?" Volteó a ver su hombro e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando vio que el color rojo se extendía por su playera blanca. "Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios".

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Kurt desde la cocina. "¡No puedo ver!"

"¡Estoy bien, Kurt!" Contestó Finn. "¡Sólo estoy aturdido!"

"Tú no, cabeza de chorlito. ¡Blaine! ¿Blaine está bien?" Blaine sintió una oleada de triunfo cuando escuchó la preocupación en la voz de Kurt. "¿Blaine?"

"¡Está bien!" Le respondió Wes bruscamente. "¡No gracias a ti, Gritoncito McGee!"

"¡Tú fuiste el idiota que le _disparó_!" Contestó Kurt.

"Estoy bien, Kurt. ¿Creo?" Blaine volteó y vio la silla. "La bala está en la madera. Creo que me atravesó. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Parece que siempre se alegran cuando eso sucede en Grey's Anatomy".

"Está bien, tenemos que quitarte la camisa", Wes se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a jalar la tela. "Vamos".

"¡Con cuidado! ¡Ow! Cálmate, Dr. House". Blaine se estremeció cuando la camisa se desprendió de la herida. "¡No puedo creer que me disparaste!"

"Fue un accidente, Blaine", le dijo Wes mientras sacaba la playera por encima de su cabeza. "Un accidente provocado por tu loco… ¿eso es todo?" Dijo Wes mirando inexpresivamente el ahora desnudo hombro de Blaine. "¡Eso no es nada!"

"¡Deja de picarlo con tu dedo!"

"En serio, no te ofendas, viejo, pero por todo el ruido que has estado haciendo, me esperaba algo más". Finn se alejó y lo miró con desdén. "Sólo perdiste un pedazo de piel de encima. No es nada".

"¿No es…? ¡No es una rodilla raspada!"

"Aunque creo que necesita unas puntadas", dijo Wes. "Tendrás que hacerlo, Finn".

"¿Yo? ¡No sé coser! ¡Mi mamá hace todo por mí! ¡Tú hazlo!"

"¿Cómo puedo coser y apuntarte con un arma al mismo tiempo? No soy Martha Stewart".

"¡Kurt! Kurt sí que sabe coser. Y tejer".

"¿Qué?" Chilló Kurt. "¡No voy a coser _gente_!"

"No lo voy a desamarrar". Wes negó con la cabeza. "¡Está trastornado! Te escogí a _ti_ para ayudar. Así que ayuda. Mira, hay mucho hilo ahí. Y una aguja".

"¡Wes! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No dejes que se me acerque con una aguja! Deja que Kurt lo haga. Deja que cualquiera lo haga. Encuentra a un tejón inteligente. Lo que sea. Excepto _él_". Blaine observó al otro hombre con los ojos muy abiertos mientras le rogaba. "¡Me lo debes!"

Wes lo observó por un momento, examinando su rostro. "Está bien. Está bien". Tomó la soga que estaba abandonada y empezó a amarrarla alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Blaine. Luego amarró la parte que sobraba a la derecha de Finn. "Sólo en caso de que se le ocurra intentar algo".

* * *

"Esto es una locura. No es como en las películas. No puedo simplemente empezar a…" Kurt empezó a mover la aguja como dando pinchazos. "¿Y si se infecta? ¿Y si le da fiebre y muere? O peor. ¿Le queda una cicatriz?"

"Oh, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Brillante manera de tratar a los pacientes, Crippen".

"¡Sólo estoy diciendo que necesitas a un doctor de verdad! ¡No a mí! ¡Tenemos que ir a un hospital!"

"En los hospitales hacen preguntas. Las preguntas atraen a la policía", Wes se encogió de hombros. "Y creo que todos sabemos lo que eso significa". Volteó a ver a Kurt. "En la cocina, tercera alacena. Hay algunas botellas de vodka. Tráelas. Tenemos que limpiar la herida".

"¿Eso en serio funciona? Creí que sólo era algo que hacían en las películas de Bruce Willis entre una explosión y otra". Los demás sólo lo observaron y Kurt suspiró. "Está bien. Está bien. También tengo que esterilizar la aguja".

"La tetera está junto al lavabo", Wes levantó el arma. "Un solo movimiento hacia la puerta y tu hermano recibe una igual".

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía de pie. Cielos, este hombre se pasaba de dramático. Entre sus berrinches y dispararle a la gente y todo eso, Kurt de verdad no entendía que le había visto Blaine. Sacó las botellas de la alacena y encendió la estufa para poner la tetera a hervir. Tomó una taza, dejó caer la aguja dentro y luego vertió un poco de vodka. Así no se había imaginado que iba a pasar la tarde. Definitivamente se había imaginado más besos y abrazos. Una cirugía de emergencia ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido.

Una vez que la aguja estuvo limpia o, esperaba, tan limpia como iba a quedar, regresó con los otros tres. Destapó la primera botella de vodka y siseó cuando Blaine se la arrebató.

"Valor holandés", le explicó antes de beber un trago con una mueca. "Sabe horrible. Está bien, un poco más._ Puaj_. Uno más para la suerte. ¡Qué asqueroso! Sólo un poquito…"

"¡Dale a Kurt la maldita botella, Blaine!"

Blaine observó a Wes con furia y le regresó la botella, sus nudillos rozaron los de Kurt.

Muy bien. No tenía camisa. ¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importaba? A quién le importaba que su pecho se viera divino y musculoso y _oh, Dios_ que tuviera esas curiosas líneas que se curvaban hacia su cadera y que sólo se veían en los muñecos Ken. O en Pink. ¿A quién le importaba? A Kurt no.

"¿Quieres dejar de babear, hermano?" Finn le dio un golpe suave con el codo y le guiñó un ojo. "No es momento para el Síndrome de Estocolmo".

"Síndrome de Helsinki, idiota", murmuró Kurt, dejando caer el alcohol en el brazo de Blaine. "Perdón. Perdón". Dijo cuando Blaine bufó y empezó a alejarse.

"Pequeño…" Blaine interrumpió la oración con un ruido seco. Volteó a ver su mano, que estaba cerrada en un puño y sacudió la cabeza, abriendo sus dedos. "Lo que quiero decir es… De hecho, Finn tiene razón". Blaine lo observó con una gran sonrisa. "Es Estocolmo. ¿Cuál es tu problema con Bruce Willis?"

"_Finn tiene razón_ es una contradicción". Kurt le dio a su hermano la botella y empezó a ensartar el hilo en la aguja, sus manos temblaban un poco cuando la acercó a la piel de Blaine. No podía hacer esto. ¡No podía!

"No te desquites conmigo. No fui yo quien nos metió en esto".

"Oh, ¿y yo sí?" Le respondió Kurt, volteando a verlo. "Yo no conduje hasta el banco en medio de un robo, ¿o sí?"

"No, pero _sí_ conoces a este chico. ¿Cómo? ¿Mmm?" Finn sonrió cuando vio que Kurt dudaba. "¿_Cómo_ lo conociste, Kurt?"

"Nos conocimos por Internet", dijo Blaine de repente. "En un Servicio de Citas. ¿Sabes?"

"¿Qué tiene tu ojo?" Le preguntó Finn. "¿Por qué está brincando?"

"Es un… un tic. Me da cuando estoy cansado. O me disparan".

Kurt volteó a ver a Wes, quien se veía casi tan confundido como él. "Em, sí. Por Internet", admitió en voz baja.

Muy bien, ¿por qué demonios _Wes_ le estaba guiñando un ojo? ¿Qué le había contado Blaine exactamente acerca de su encuentro?

"_¿Qué? _¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso, Kurt?" Finn miró alrededor de la habitación. "O tal vez _sí_ lo sabes. ¡Pero eso no significa que esté bien! ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"¡Por lo menos yo _pienso_!" Le dijo Kurt mirándolo furioso.

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dijo Finn bruscamente. "¡No puedo creer que salimos del mismo útero!"

"¡No lo hicimos!"

"¡Está bien! ¡No puedo creer que no_ tengas_ un útero!"

"¡Ow!" Blaine ahogó un grito. "¡No me pinches cuando estás enojado!"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Kurt hizo una mueca y empezó a coser la piel. "Perdón, perdón, perdón. Voy a vomitar. Perdón".

"¡Dame la botella! ¡Dame la botella!" Blaine se la arrebató a Finn y empezó a beberse el vodka. "Oh, por Dios. Esto no está ayudando en lo _más mínimo_".

"¡Eso es asqueroso!" Dijo Finn emocionado, acercándose para ver mejor. "Iugh. Iugh".

"¿Podrían dejar de retorcerse?" Murmuró Kurt, escondiendo su labio en una esquina de su boca mientras se concentraba. "Esto ya es bastante difícil, no necesito que ustedes lo conviertan en un juego de ponle la cola al burro".

Asqueroso. Horrible. Había sangre debajo de sus uñas, por el amor de Dios. Así no se veía en las películas del oeste cuando hacían eso. Nunca mostraban a Grace Kelly tratando de no vomitar, mientras Gary Cooper la golpeaba en la rodilla y la llamaba cabrón una y otra vez. No era nada romántico ni mucho menos sexy.

"Ya casi termino", dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine a los ojos. "Sólo un poco más, ¿sí?" Blaine tragó con dificultad y asintió, su mano libre apretó la cadera de Kurt, sus dedos se enterraron y su pulgar rozó su cintura.

Okay. Tal vez era un _poquito_ sexy.

"Ya", dijo Kurt, sonriendo ante su trabajo. Por muy perturbador que fuera, estaba un poco orgulloso de sí mismo. Casi sintió lástima cuando pegó la gaza encima con cinta adhesiva. "Ya terminé".

"Bien, bien". Wes tomó la muñeca de Kurt. "Voy a amarrarte a Blaine para tenerlos a todos en el mismo lugar".

"No, no me…" Empezó a decir Kurt, pero Wes ya había empezado a pasar la soga alrededor de sus manos, amarrándolos juntos. Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor por lo apretado del nudo y trató de no caerse encima del recién vendado hombro de Blaine.

Wes se puso de pie y volteó a ver a los otros tres, golpeando su labio inferior con el dedo índice. "Muy bien, eso funcionará".

Blaine miró de un lado a otro. "Espera, no quiero estar en medio".

"Tranquilo. No es El Ciempiés Humano". Wes estiró su mano y tomó a Kurt del brazo, levantándolo y haciendo que los otros dos lo siguieran. "Bien, bien. De regreso a la cocina".

"¡No! ¡No puedes atarme otra vez al horno!" Protestó Kurt mientras Wes los guiaba a través de la habitación. "Esto es _ridículo_. Dime la verdad. ¿Es un fetiche?"

"No puedo tenerlos a los tres corriendo por ahí como uno de esos programas de concursos japoneses mientras trato de dormir". Dijo Wes, usando la última pieza de soga en la mano libre de Kurt para amarrarlo a la manija. "Es agotador tener que cuidar de ustedes tres". Una vez que los aseguró, dio una palmada y sonrió. "Es como ver a Pinocho, Frodo y Hagrid en una despedida de soltero".

"¿Y ahora qué?" Blaine se movió inseguro mientras decidía si se sentaba o se quedaba de pie. Kurt y Finn se balanceaban junto con él hasta que decidió quedarse de pie. "¿Qué _increíble_ plan se te ocurre ahora?"

Wes colocó las manos en su cadera y suspiró. "¿Emborracharnos?"

* * *

"Bueno", dijo Finn. "Soy el ibble dibble número cuatro sin dibble ibbles llamando al ibble dibble número dos con siete dibble ibbles".

"¿Sabes, sabes? Creo que este el mejor juego del mundo", dijo Kurt arrastrando las palabras y dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. "¡Oh, mierda, perdón! ¡Sigo haciendo eso!"

Blaine hizo un gesto de dolor y trató de sonreír. Pero ya no estaba completamente seguro de saber cómo funcionaba su rostro. "Yo no. Yo creo que apesta",

"Eso es porque Finn va ganando", dijo Wes secamente. "Es como si fuera un idiota prodigio con los juegos de borrachos".

"¡Cállense! Soy asombroso. Muy asombroso. ¿Verdad, Kurt? Kurt eras _tú_. Tú eras el ibble dibble número dos. Perdiste otra vez. Dale un dibble ibble Wes".

"Este juego no tiene sentido", se quejó Blaine. "Ninguno".

"¡Oye! Hacemos lo mejor que podemos sin un corcho ni tinta negra. Creo que vamos bien". Le contestó Wes al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y presionaba la botella contra los labios de Kurt. La inclinó hacia arriba y el líquido calló en la boca de Kurt, un poco escapó y resbaló por su labio inferior y su barbilla. Blaine nunca había deseado más ser una gota de licor en toda su vida.

"¿Viejo? ¿Podrías quitar mi mano de tu entrepierna otra vez?" Preguntó Finn mientras la jalaba. "Es la… la _fricción_ la que me está asustando".

"Caballeros, lamento informarles que…" Wes puso de cabeza la última botella. "Ya no queda nada".

"¡No!" Gritó Kurt. "Estaba a punto de ganar".

"No, claro que no", le dijo Finn. "Eres una vergüenza para el Ibble Dibble". Sus ojos se abrieron. "¡Caja de vino!" Gritó levantando el puño en el aire. "¡Caja de vino!"

"¡Atados, Finn! ¡Atados!" Dijo Blaine, bajando su mano de donde estaba en el techo. "¿Cuántas veces?"

"No, chicos. En serio tengo algo de vino en la cajuela. Era para la fiesta de Rachel de la semana pasada, pero nunca lo sacamos. ¡Podemos seguir bebiendo!"

"Eres… Eres el mejor hermano del mundo. ¿Ya te lo había dicho?" Le dijo Kurt y le temblaban los labios. "Te quiero".

"¡Oh, hermano!" Finn le sonrió. "¡Yo también te quiero!"

"¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de abrazarse, estoy en medio! ¿Recuerdan?" Protestó Blaine. "De hecho, de hecho… _Sí, _así está bien. Sigan así. Sigan así".

"¡Ya basta, pervertido!" Kurt se hizo hacia atrás con un suspiro. "¿Wes? ¿Wes? ¿Estás_ llorando_?"

"Soy el peor criminal del mundo", le dijo entre hipando y sollozando. "Es _en serio_".

"¡Vamos! No digas eso", dijo Blaine. "No podía haber encontrado un mejor compañero. De verdad".

"¡Mira a tu alrededor, Blaine! Tengo a tres rehenes ebrios atados a unos electrodomésticos. Te _disparé_ por accidente. ¡Esto es una farsa! Esto es exactamente lo que pasaría si Mr. Bean decidiera intentar un robo a mano armada".

"Oye", dijo Kurt en voz baja, dándole un golpecito con el pie a su rodilla. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Yo, personalmente, me siento bastante intimidado".

"¿De verdad?" Wes sorbió sus lágrimas. "¿No lo dices sólo para hacerme sentir mejor?"

"En serio. Te las has arreglado muy bien a pesar de todo el estrés", lo tranquilizó Blaine. "Estamos muy impresionados. ¿Verdad chicos?"

"Completamente. Esto es lo tuyo, viejo".

"¿Por qué no vas al auto, traes el vino y luego brindamos por lo intimidante que eres? ¿Sí?"

Wes les sonrió ampliamente. "¡Sí! ¡Está bien, Blaine! Está bien". Se levantó de un salto y se acercó con pasos vacilantes a la barra, donde estaban las llaves de Finn. "¡Ahora vuelvo!"

"Me cae bien ese chico", dijo Finn cuando Wes se fue. "Parece agradable".

"Es un encanto", dijo Kurt asintiendo. "¡Un _encanto_!"

Blaine miró a Kurt de reojo. Tenía una dulce e ida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro siguiendo un ritmo que sólo él podía escuchar. Dios, lo deseaba. Blaine mordió su labio y reprimió un gruñido. Lástima que estaba atado al máximo impedimento para sus avances.

Y lástima que Kurt salía con Colin, por supuesto.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Wes entró. En una mano llevaba una caja de vino, en la otra, apretado contra su pecho, llevaba el frasco de Finn.

"¡Mis monedas!" Gritó Finn.

"Oh, Dios. No hagas que empiece con eso otra vez", dijo Blaine mientras Wes se acomodaba enfrente de ellos. "¿Estás bien?"

Wes se veía raro. Wes parecía distraído. En todo caso, Wes se veía _encabronado_.

"Estoy bien, _compañero_", dijo Wes entre dientes. Abrió la caja de vino y la empujó hacia adelante., lanzándole una mirada perspicaz al frasco y poniéndolo detrás de él. "¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Blaine frunció el ceño tratando de concentrarse a pesar de la confusión. Algo estaba mal. Un momento, ¿lo estaba? Blaine no podía concentrarse. No cuando Kurt recargaba su cabeza contra él, no con el aroma frutal de su shampoo flotando dentro de sus fosas nasales, no con su mejilla fresca contra la piel de Blaine, no con el vodka recorriendo su cuerpo. No. No había nada malo. Todo estaba de maravilla.

Blaine sonrió. "Soy el ibble dibble número tres con cuatro dibble ibbles llamando al ibble dibble número cuatro sin dibble ibbles".

* * *

Kurt se movió, y gruñó cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza. En la boca tenía un sabor horrible y la cabeza de alguien estaba en su estómago, presionando con fuerza contra su vejiga llena. Abrió los ojos, miró hacia abajo y vio que se trataba de Blaine.

_Oh, Dios. _Tenía a Blaine en su regazo. Era increíble. Y espantoso. _¡No te hagas pipí encima de él!_

"Hey", susurró Blaine que se despertó cuando sintió que Kurt se movía. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Honestamente?" Dijo Kurt, el cuerpo le dolía por la incómoda posición en la que había dormido. "He estado mejor. Es decir, empecé la tarde con una cita y ahora estoy tirado en el piso de una cocina, atado a un ladrón de bancos ensangrentado. Es como una combinación de Sex and the City y Hostal".

"Así no era como quería hacer esto", Blaine lo miró con el ceño fruncido, lentamente se sentó y volteó a verlo. "¿Kurt? Kurt, tengo que decirte algo".

Kurt humedeció sus labios y asintió. ¿Blaine tenía que estar tan cerca? ¿Tenía que ser tan intenso? ¿Tan sexy? ¿Cómo era posible ser _así_ de sexy? "Dime".

"Yo… yo… un momento". Blaine miró con curiosidad su muñeca izquierda, estaba libre. "¿Qué dem…?"

"¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡No!" Blaine miró por toda la habitación. "¡No!"

"¿No?"

"¡No están!" Se puso de pie apresuradamente, jalando a Kurt con él. "¡No están!"

"¿Quién? ¿Qué? Deja de brincar. ¡En serio tengo que hacer pipí!"

"¡Wes! ¡El dinero!" Volteó a ver a Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos. "_¡Finn!_ No están, Kurt. Wes se los llevó".

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :) Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

En el próximo capítulo:

_Bien, bien. Todo era un completo desastre. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iban a traer de regreso y a salvo a Finn? ¿Y si no lo lograban? Si algo le pasaba a su hermano, Kurt iba a odiarlo. Y Blaine en serio no quería que Kurt lo odiara. Porque Kurt era lindo cuando sonreía. Y sexy. Muy sexy. ¡Maldita sea, concéntrate, Blaine!_

_"Muy bien, busca tus llaves". Kurt prácticamente salió volando del baño. "Tenemos que buscarlos. Ahora"._

_"¿Qué? Estoy muy por encima del límite como para manejar. ¿Y a dónde iríamos? No es como si hubiera dejado un rastro de migajas de pan"._

_._

_"Confía en mí. Nadie conoce la carretera tan bien como yo. ¡Tienen que estar ahí!"_

_"¿Sólo porque escuchaste una canción de Elvis? ¿En serio?" Kurt le puso otra taza de café enfrente. "¿No crees que es como dar patadas de ahogado?"_

_"Era Love Me Tender, Kurt. Lo que- ¿en serio? ¿Otra? ¡Me llevaste como seis cuando me estaba bañando!"_

_"¡Y no te las tomaste!"_

_"Me estaba bañando".  
_

_._

_Un Eagle Wagon de color azul acero empezaba a aproximarse y bajó la velocidad cuando se acercaba a Kurt._

_Kurt bajó su mano. El auto aceleró y siguió su camino._

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó Blaine. "¡Se iba a detener!"._

_"No voy a subirme en ese adefesio", le dijo Kurt despectivamente. "Además el tablero estaba lleno de envolturas de McDonalds y latas de Coca. ¿Quién sabe qué enfermedad podría haber contraído? Pude haber inhalado e-coli"._

_._

__¡Que tengan un lindo día! :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**El Robo de Lima**

**Capítulo 4.**

"¡Mastica más rápido!" Le dijo Kurt bruscamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿_Saboreándola_?"

Blaine escupió el hilo que tenía en la boca y volteó a verlo con furia. "Te juro que si me golpeas en la cabeza una vez más…"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Perder a más de mis familiares?" Kurt suspiró pesadamente. "¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate! Ya pueden haber llegado a _México_".

"Qué suerte tienen", murmuró Blaine. "¿Quieres intentarlo, Houdini? Vamos a ver si tus diminutos dientes pueden masticar esto, ¿te parece?"

"No tienes por qué ofenderme".

"¿No tengo por qué ofenderte? ¡Has pasado la última media hora llamándome Gary Coleman con permanente!"

"Estoy enojado. Tengo derecho a expresar cómo me siento. ¿Tú? Tú no tienes ninguna excusa".

Blaine reprimió una grosería y regresó a la soga. Muy bien. La había cagado. Entendía que Kurt estuviera molesto. ¿Pero golpearlo repetidamente en la cabeza con una espátula era completamente necesario?

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Wes? ¿Por qué se había llevado a Finn? Y el _dinero._ Dios, el dinero. Sin eso, todo había sido en vano.

La soga empezó a ceder y Blaine enterró sus dientes con más fuerza, tratando de ignorar la delicada muñeca contra la que se estaba apoyando su nariz. Tratando de ignorar que la ingle de Kurt estaba justo al nivel de su cara. Maldita sea, Blaine. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en su libido en un momento como ese? Tenía que separar al Kurt de sus fantasías del que en esos momentos lo estaba atacando con utensilios de cocina.

"Apúrate, Duendecillo. ¡En serio, en serio tengo que hacer pipí!"

Sí. Con eso era suficiente.

La soga cedió y se cayó de la mano de Kurt, liberándolo de la manija del horno y permitiéndole golpear a Blaine con _ambas_ manos.

"De-" Golpe. "-nada". Golpe. Blaine esquivó otro golpe y se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia atrás. Capturó las muñecas de Kurt con facilidad y trató de detener el forcejeo. "Cálmate, ¿quieres? Golpearme no va a solucionar nada".

"¡Pero se siente genial!" Le dijo Kurt bruscamente. "¡Ya suéltame!"

"No", dijo Blaine acercándolo a él, "No hasta que prometas que te vas a calmar".

Kurt frunció los labios y observó a Blaine con furia en los ojos. "Está bien", dijo entre dientes. "¿Dónde está el baño en esta destartalada choza?"

Blaine hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Kurt volvió a verlo con desdén y caminó enfadado hacia allá. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se azotaba, dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos.

Bien, bien. Todo era un completo _desastre_. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iban a traer de regreso y a salvo a Finn? ¿Y si no lo lograban? Si algo le pasaba a su hermano, Kurt iba a odiarlo. Y Blaine _en serio_ no quería que Kurt lo odiara. Porque Kurt era lindo cuando sonreía. Y sexy. Muy sexy. ¡Maldita sea, concéntrate, Blaine!

"Muy bien, busca tus llaves". Kurt prácticamente salió volando del baño. "Tenemos que buscarlos. Ahora".

"¿Qué? Estoy muy por encima del límite como para manejar. ¿Y a dónde iríamos? No es como si hubiera dejado un rastro de migajas de pan".

"¡Oh! Genial. Me tocó el asaltabancos _responsable_". Kurt se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y llevó una mano a su boca. "Espera. ¡_Wes_ estuvo bebiendo! ¿Y si tuvieron un accidente? ¡Blaine! ¿Y si están heridos?"

Blaine sintió un escalofrío cuando vio el miedo en el rostro de Kurt. "¡Están bien! Kurt, tranquilo. Wes dejó de beber mucho antes que nosotros. ¿Recuerdas?"

"No lo sé. Recuerdo que Finn intentó convertir tu brazo en una cuerda para saltar. Pero no recuerdo mucho después de eso". Kurt mordió su labio y miró inexpresivamente por encima del hombro de Blaine. "Todo esto es mi culpa. Bueno, sobre todo tuya. Pero mía también. ¿Y si lo lastima?"

"¡Wes no mataría una mosca! ¡Ow!" Blaine hizo un gesto de dolor cuando Kurt picó su herida con un dedo. "Está bien, está bien. Pero fue un accidente que me disparara".

"¡Wow! ¡De repente me siento mucho mejor al saber que mi hermano fue raptado por alguien que le dispara a la gente por accidente!"

"Alterarte no ayuda en nada, ¿sí?". Blaine juntó sus manos y llevó las puntas de los dedos a su barbilla. "Tenemos que pensar. Muy bien. Wes entró con las monedas y se veía… Se veía _diferente_. Más frío. ¿Cómo si hubiera estado enojado? Espera". Blaine pasó a un lado de Kurt y fue hasta donde había caído la soga. "El frasco. No está".

"¿El frasco de Finn?" Kurt frunció el ceño. "Carole ha intentado convencer a Finn de ponerlo en una caja de seguridad por años".

"¿Sus monedas? ¿Por qué?" Blaine cruzó sus brazos al sentir el frío del aire matutino en su pecho desnudo.

"Algunas son muy antiguas. Creo que su Papá las coleccionaba. Las ha tenido durante años".

"¿Son valiosas?"

"¿Parece que soy parte de uno de esos programas de televisión donde coleccionan antigüedades?"

"Dios, no puedo lidiar contigo cuando estoy crudo". Blaine masajeó sus sienes para intentar disminuir la migraña que empezaba a sentir. "Vamos a suponer que lo son". Sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación buscando su chaqueta. La vio tirada sobre la chaise longue de Finn y fue hasta ella rápidamente para vaciar sus bolsillos. ¡Ajá! Levantó su celular con expresión de triunfo.

"¡Bien! ¡Bien!" Kurt juntó sus manos y brincó emocionado. "¡Utiliza tu GPS! ¿Crees que lo puedas rastrear así?"

"¡Sí! Porque sin duda se pasó toda la noche manejando en círculos alrededor de la cabaña".

"El sarcasmo es un rasgo muy poco atractivo, Blaine".

"Estaba pensando en usarlo en la forma más convencional". Blaine buscó entre sus contactos, encontró el nombre de Wes y presionó el botón para llamarlo.

"En serio no crees que vaya a…" Empezó Kurt, pero Blaine lo calló con el dedo índice.

Sonó una vez.

Dos.

Tres.

"¿Bueno?" La voz de Wes sonaba cautelosa. "¿Blaine?"

El rostro de Kurt palideció cuando Blaine empezó a soltarle un torrente de insultos.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Le preguntó Wes.

Blaine apretó los dientes. "Sí, Wes. Ahora dime, ¿a qué carajos crees que estás jugando?"

"¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¿A qué _estoy_ jugando? ¿Y me lo pregunta la vil y traicionera rata de pelo rizado? ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay-? No, Finn. Escucha, esta es tu cuarta tarta lunar. No voy a salir de esta habitación otra vez. ¡Deja que te haga digestión!"

"¿Es él? ¿Está bien?" Blaine le mostró a Kurt el pulgar arriba. Kurt le devolvió el gesto con un dedo diferente.

Muy bien. Seguía enojado.

"Sí, es _él_. El mismísimo Alegre Gigante Verde. Te juro que ya vació tres máquinas expendedoras".

"¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Ayer estabas en contra de secuestrar gente y ahora te volviste Richard Hauptmann?"

"¿Es otro de tus contactos sospechosos?" Se burló Wes. "Escucha, ¿crees que en serio quería traer conmigo a este idiota? Se despertó y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón. No tuve opción". Blaine entrecerró los ojos mientras escuchaba. Débil, muy débil podía escuchar una canción conocida. "Y lo último que necesitaba era que los despertara a ti y a tu compañero. ¿En serio creíste que podías salirte con la tuya? ¿Mercury Dimes? ¿Barber Halves? ¡Carajo, hasta tenías un Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle de 1933!"

"Perdón pero suenas como si tuvieras Síndrome de Tourette nerd. ¿Hablas de las monedas de Finn? ¡No tengo nada que ver con eso!" Blaine se sobresaltó cuando Kurt se acercó a él para acercar su oreja al teléfono y su mejilla rozó la de Blaine. "Y, em… yo… ¿qué estaba diciendo?"

"¡Las monedas! ¡Las monedas que trataste de esconder de mí! Escucha, no quiero tener que arrastrar conmigo a este idiota por todo el país. Te lo prometo, lo voy a dejar ir. Pero no me persigas, Blaine. O puede que ya no sea tan amable".

La llamada se cortó.

"¡Eso salió bien!" Kurt se pasó las manos por el cabello, desacomodándolo y dejando las puntas en todas direcciones. Blaine tuvo que reprimir el impulso de arreglarlo. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué _sonríes_?"

"Porque sé dónde están".

* * *

"Confía en mí. Nadie conoce la carretera tan bien como yo. ¡Tienen que estar ahí!"

"¿Sólo porque escuchaste una canción de Elvis? ¿En serio?" Kurt le puso otra taza de café enfrente. "¿No crees que es como dar patadas de ahogado?"

"Era Love Me Tender, Kurt. Lo que- ¿en serio? ¿Otra? ¡Me llevaste como seis cuando me estaba bañando!"

"¡Y no te las tomaste!"

"Me estaba _bañando_". Blaine levantó las manos con impaciencia. "Estoy sobrio. ¿Sí?" Puso un dedo sobre el mapa. "Mira. Es el Hotel Little King. Está dedicado a Elvis y tiene un enorme y feo letrero afuera que…"

"¡Canta Love Me Tender! ¡Lo vi cuando venía de regreso de la universidad! Oh, por Dios. Es _tan_ corriente. ¡Pobre Finn!"

"Pobre Wes", murmuró Blaine, dibujando una ruta con su pluma. "¡No puede estar a más de dos horas! ¡Sí!"

"Todavía creo que deberíamos ir a la policía", le dijo Kurt en voz baja. "¡No tengo por qué involucrarte! Puedo dejar tu nombre fuera de esto, pero Blaine, no puedo arriesgarme a que le pase algo a Finn".

Blaine dio la vuelta y observó a Kurt, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitar su mirada. "¿Kurt? Te prometo que lo traeremos de vuelta. No voy a dejar que Wes lo lastime. Pero… Si estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer, no te voy a detener. Toma". Le ofreció su teléfono y el corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. "Puedes llamar a la policía con este".

Kurt miró el teléfono celular que tenía en la mano y se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Dos horas?"

"¡Dos horas y tendremos a tu hermano de regreso!" Dijo Blaine, con fingido entusiasmo. "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Kurt lo observó por un momento. Sus ojos verde-azules estudiaban su rostro. Finalmente asintió y le regresó el teléfono a Blaine. "Entonces vámonos".

Blaine tenía ganas de abrazarlo. Besarlo. Llevarlo a firmar su Unión Civil. Se decidió por levantar la mano y darle un pequeño apretón al hombro de Kurt.

"Bueno, las llaves de la camioneta no están así que supongo que se la llevó". Blaine tomó las llaves de Finn con una sonrisa. "¿Cuál es su obsesión con los ridículos llaveros decorativos? ¿Es un Osito Cariñosito?"

"Tiernosito. ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Yo se lo regalé!" Kurt fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y miró la habitación despectivamente por última vez antes de salir. "No traigas a Wes aquí en su luna de miel".

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Blaine, mientras lo seguía y se ponía su chamarra.

"Nada". Le dijo Kurt. "¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

Blaine le guiñó un ojo. "No ha habido quejas hasta ahora".

Sonrojándose, Kurt desvió la vista, y se concentró en el auto de Finn que estaba frente a ellos. "Muy gracioso, Blaine".

"Hago lo que-" Blaine se quedó callado.

_Oh, no._

Oh, por Dios Santo, no.

"Blaine, ¿qué pasa?" Kurt miró su rostro y luego las llantas del auto y luego su rostro otra vez. "¡Oh, no!"

"Eso es lo que _yo_ estaba pensando". Blaine sonrió débilmente cuando Kurt volteó a verlo con los ojos echando chispas. "Wes debe haberlas rajado antes de irse".

"_¿Tú crees?_"

"Entonces, sobre las dos horas… ¡ow!" Gritó Blaine cuando Kurt salió disparado contra él, derribándolo y golpeándolo en todos los lugares donde podía. "¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Kurt, estás tomando esto _muy_ en serio!"

* * *

"No está funcionando", dijo Blaine dejando caer su mano. "Mi pulgar no consigue nada interesante".

Kurt gruñó, examinando sus uñas. "Eso es porque eres tan atractivo como una película de Steve Guttenberg".

"¿Qué?" Dijo Blaine en voz baja. "¿Qué dijiste, Tyson?"

"Bueno, mírate. Tu ropa está rota, hay ramas en tu cabello y tu cara está más sucia que la de Ke$ha. Claro que nadie te va a abrir la puerta de su auto".

"¿Y de quién es la culpa? Si no me hubieras atacado con tu cuerpo flacucho-"

"¡Mi cuerpo no está flacucho!"

"- y tratado de matarme, pero no. Tenías que volverte Hulk. ¡Dios, se me había olvidado lo _fastidioso_ que eres!"

"Un momento. ¿Estás molesto conmigo? ¿Tú?"

"¡Me lanzaste bellotas mientras atravesábamos el bosque! Claro que estoy molesto contigo".

"Ya te lo dije, no fui yo".

"¡Te vi, Kurt! ¡Te vi!"

"Fue una ardilla". Kurt se alejó del árbol en el que estaba recargado. "Oh. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?"

"¡Desde luego!" Blaine hizo una reverencia y dejó pasar a Kurt. "Enséñame cómo se hace".

Kurt se pasó a un lado de la carretera y levantó el pulgar. "¡Oh! ¡Qué complicado! ¡Espero no _lastimarme_ algún músculo!" Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio la expresión amarga en el rostro de Blaine. "¡Aléjate! Alguien se acerca". Kurt puso una mano en su cadera, sonriendo a la distancia.

"No te pares así, Kurt", le dijo Blaine. "Pareces…"

"¿Te pedí ayuda? Sólo quédate ahí y trata de no… de no… ser _tú_".

Un Eagle Wagon de color azul acero empezaba a aproximarse y bajó la velocidad cuando se acercaba a Kurt.

Kurt bajó su mano. El auto aceleró y siguió su camino.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó Blaine. "¡Se iba a detener!".

"No voy a subirme en ese adefesio", le dijo Kurt despectivamente. "Además el tablero estaba lleno de envolturas de McDonalds y latas de Coca. ¿Quién sabe qué enfermedad podría haber contraído? Pude haber inhalado e-coli".

"¿Ya te olvidaste de que estamos intentando llegar hasta tu hermano?" Blaine prácticamente estaba brincando por la rabia. "¿Eres así de estúpido de nacimiento o tuviste que practicar?"

"¿Estúpido? ¿Estúpido?" Kurt dio media vuelta y lo observó fijamente. "¿_Yo soy_ estúpido?"

"Sí. ¡Sí! Lo juro, eres como Flores para Algernon pero sin nada de lo que pasó en la mitad del libro".

¡Pero qué descaro! "Lo lamento, Blaine. _Lamento_ haber arruinado el robo a un banco, haber secuestrado a alguien por accidente y luego haber involucrado a su hermano en todo este lío. _Lamento _tanto que después me hayan disparado accidentalmente porque mi novio es un completo idiota y no sabe cómo usar un arma. Por favor _perdóname_, oh Blaine, por dejar que me ataran a un horno y luego haber perdido a dicho novio y a la víctima de secuestro ¡porque estaba _borracho_! Pero es que soy un completo _estúpido_".

"Bueno", Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Cuando lo pones así…"

"Ya lo creo". Kurt regresó a la carretera y levantó el pulgar una vez más cuando vio que un Toyota se acercaba. "Ahora observa cómo se hace".

El auto se detuvo a un lado de Kurt, la ventana empezó a bajar lentamente. "¡Hola!" Kurt sonrió y trató de parecer lo menos amenazante que podía. El hombre bajó sus lentes oscuros y lo observó detenidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Pides aventón o estás ofreciendo tus servicios?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Pides aventón u ofreces tus servicios?"

"Em, pido a-" Kurt saltó hacia atrás cuando las ruedas del auto se pusieron en marcha, acelerando y dejándolo con la boca abierta. "-ventón".

Cuando Blaine empezó a reír, Kurt volteó a verlo furioso. "¡Puedo ir a buscar más bellotas si quieres!"

"¡Traté de decírtelo! No pongas las manos en tu cadera cuando lo hagas, Julia Roberts, y estarás bien".

Kurt cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento iba a perder la paciencia. Podía sentir la ira invadiéndolo cada vez que Blaine abría su odiosa y absurdamente sexy boca. Este era el peor día de la historia desde… bueno, desde ayer. Wes iba a matar a Finn, luego Kurt mataría a Blaine y luego su propio padre iba a matar a Kurt. Un baño de sangre. Eso era seguro.

"¡Mira! Ahí viene un Ford. ¿Por qué no muestras tu rodilla huesuda como Claudette Colbert? Estoy seguro de que funcionará".

"De hecho, era Sarah Jessica Parker ¡y mis rodillas no están huesudas! ¿Por qué no mejor te largas? En serio, ¿cómo puedes hacer esto sin que te _asesinen_?"

"Tú estabas más que feliz de recogerme aquel día", bromeó Blaine. "Admítelo, te gustó mi apariencia".

"He aprendido a desconfiar desde entonces y la verdad es que me sorprende que lo _recuerdes_". El auto comenzó a detenerse mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"¿Qué significa _eso_?"

"Nada. Nada. Sólo olvídalo". Kurt se obligó a sonreír cuando el auto se detuvo por completo. "Hola", le dijo Kurt al hombre musculoso y algo mayor. "¿Podría darnos un aventón a mí y a mi amigo?"

"Tal vez. Depende de a dónde van".

"¿Conoce el Hotel Little King?" Preguntó Blaine. "El que tiene-"

"¿El espantoso letrero cantante con un brazo que saluda? Claro. Lo conozco. Paso por ahí. Suban". Blaine se inclinó y abrió la puerta para Kurt.

"Después de ti".

Kurt se subió al auto, se inclinó hacia la puerta y la cerró en su cara. Blaine, sabiamente, decidió sentarse en el asiento del copiloto con un suspiro derrotado.

"Tristán", anunció Kurt ofreciendo su mano delicadamente en forma de saludo. El hombre lo observó con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Quieres que la bese, Princesa?"

Kurt dejó caer su mano de inmediato y se cruzó de brazos, escondiendo los dedos debajo. "Y él es Cletus".

"Tristán. Cletus. Soy Martin. Un gusto". Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Son fugitivos?"

"¡No!" Se apresuró a responder Blaine. "Claro que no. Nuestro auto se descompuso en el bosque. Tenemos un amigo que se está quedando en el hotel y tiene algunas refacciones en su camión".

Kurt asintió con admiración. Tenía que reconocerlo. El chico pensaba rápido.

"¿Ah sí?" Martin asintió. "No son como Aileen Wuornos y su amiguita, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh, no! Claro que no. ¡No somos _asesinos_! Ni asaltabancos ni nada". Kurt se rio, aguda y nerviosamente, tratando de ignorar la expresión indignada de Blaine. "O, ya sabe. _Nada_".

"Bien, qué bueno que me lo dicen". Martin le dio un golpecito con el dedo a su desodorante en forma de pino. "¡O si no tendría que arrestarlos!" Se rio suavemente.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa y las cejas arqueadas. "No es un policía, ¿o sí?"

"Claro que sí".

_Oh, mierda._

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo. Me encanta lo graciosos que son Kurt y Blaine cuando pelean, como en la escena en la que están en terapia con Emma en 'Dance With Somebody' :D_  
_

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :)

En el próximo capítulo:

_"Claro que eso no fue nada comparado con el Escorpión letal. ¿Ya les conté esa historia?"_

_"¿En la que capturó a los terroristas en el bloque de departamentos?" Preguntó Kurt. "¿O en la que se enfrentó a esa banda de criminales al mediodía?"_

_Martin gruñó. "Hace que esas parezcan cuentos de hadas. Como sea, fue a finales de los ochentas y-"_

_Kurt se desconectó cuando Martin empezó a contar una nueva historia de horror y muerte. Sólo él podía haber parado el auto de Harry el sucio._

_._

_"Tristán Le Pone y Cletus Buckeye" Dijo Kurt con desdén. "Una habitación con camas gemelas, por favor"._

_"Me temo que sólo quedan habitaciones con camas dobles". Levantó la tarjeta y leyó el nombre Burt Hummel con actitud crítica. "¿Todavía la quieren?"_

_"Y la gente se pregunta por qué no creo en Dios", dijo Kurt con un suspiro. "Sí, por favor"._

_"¿Ese es Sting?" Exclamó Blaine. Cuando la chica volteó a ver sobre su hombro, Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad, se abalanzó sobre el escritorio, volteó el libro y echó un vistazo a los nombres de la lista._

_Alan Mazing y André Gigante- Habitación 314_

_Tenían que ser ellos._

_._

_"Si hay algo que he aprendido este fin de semana, es que Wes está obsesionado con las sogas"._

_"Me imagino que eso debe ser emocionante en la recámara", Kurt se alejó de la puerta y puso las manos en su cadera mientras inspeccionaba la habitación con el ceño fruncido. "Tan, tan beige"._

_Un estremecimiento recorrió a Blaine cuando se imaginó a Wes lazando a alguien en la cama y volteó a ver al chico del ceño fruncido. "Escucha, Kurt, lo lamento ¿sí? Lamento haberme entrometido en tu vida y haber arruinado tu fabulosa cita con tu maravilloso novio"._

_"¿Quién?"_

_"¡Colin!" Le dijo Blaine bruscamente e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado muy alto. "Digo, Colin", volvió a decir en un susurro._

_Kurt se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién?"_

_._

__¡Que tengan un lindo día!


	5. Capítulo 5

**El Robo de Lima**

**Capítulo 5.**

"… y nunca encontraron la cabeza", dijo Martin negando con la suya. "La peor escena del crimen que haya presenciado".

Kurt tragó saliva con dificultad y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos cuando subió las piernas al asiento trasero. "¿Y lo atrapó?"

"Claro. Siempre los atrapo. Es casi como si pudiera oler la culpa. Déjame decirte algo, chico, el crimen es una esencia que no se borra fácilmente".

Kurt esperaba que Blaine se hubiera dado un baño vigoroso porque… _Dios_.

"¿Le importa si le subo a esta canción?" Le preguntó Blaine con un poco de pánico en la voz. "Es que me encanta-" se quedó callado y tragó con dificultad, "-Genesis".

"Claro que eso no fue nada comparado con el Escorpión letal. ¿Ya les conté esa historia?"

"¿En la que capturó a los terroristas en el bloque de departamentos?" Preguntó Kurt. "¿O en la que se enfrentó a esa banda de criminales al mediodía?"

Martin gruñó. "Hace que esas parezcan cuentos de hadas. Como sea, fue a finales de los ochentas y-"

Kurt se desconectó cuando Martin empezó a contar una nueva historia de horror y muerte. Sólo él podía haber parado el auto de Harry el sucio.

Blaine, que tenía la cualidad excepcional de prestar toda su atención aun a la conversación más aburrida y hacer que quien le hablaba sintiera que _de verdad_ tenía algo importante qué decir, parecía estar lamentando su pequeño don en ese momento. Asentía cortésmente mientras Martin describía varias muertes y crímenes con tanto entusiasmo que Kurt empezó a preguntarse con qué clase de cosas se masturbaría-

Wow. Basta. Cerró los ojos, obligándose a concentrarse en algo más. Ah, sí. La expresión seria de Blaine que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Estúpido y guapo Blaine. Tan guapo y estúpido.

"- claro que nadie puede escapar de la ciudad cuando le disparan en las piernas".

"¿Martin? ¿Podría subir la calefacción? Hace un poco de frío aquí atrás". Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante, chocando sus dientes para llamar su atención.

"¿Frío?" Se burló Martin. "Sólo un debilucho hablaría así. Tú no tienes frío, ¿verdad Cletus?"

"No Señor". Blaine volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. "Estoy bien".

"Eso es porque tus cejas te mantienen caliente".

"¡Oye! ¡Mis cejas no tienen nada de malo!"

"Es como si tuvieras una alfombra gruesa y mullida en la frente. No sé si debo mirarte o ponerte desodorante y aspirarte".

"Supongo que ustedes dos pelean por _cualquier cosa_", Martin suspiró. "No va a ser otro debate sobre las Spice Girls, ¿verdad?"

"No", Blaine resopló. "Pero eso es porque llegamos a la conclusión de que Ginger era la más talentosa".

"¿Cuándo?" Le dijo Kurt bruscamente. "¿Cuándo llegamos a esa conclusión, cejas de transportador?"

"Ustedes me recuerdan a los gemelos Kray", dijo Martin con una risita. "Siempre estaban peleando". Se giró un poco en su asiento para ver a Kurt. "Tú eres Reggie".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Oh, ya sabes. Un poco vulnerable, pero tenía carácter ¡en serio!" Señaló a Blaine. "Y tú eres Ronnie".

"Déjeme adivinar, ¿por mí increíble inteligencia?"

"No, porque pareces homosexual".

"¡Hey!" Le dijo Kurt con brusquedad. "¿Cómo se-?"

"Oh, no lo digo como ofensa. No tengo nada contra los homosexuales. Una vez trabajé en un caso con uno. Un chico agradable. Se llamaba Perry. Lo llamábamos Perry el Delicado. No, ¿Homo Perry? Algo así. ¡Espera! ¡Gay Perry! Gran chico. Interceptó una bala que era para mí, sabes". Martin se movió en su asiento. "También me besó una vez. Oigan ¿ya les conté sobre el Asesino de Pecados?"

Kurt trató de no poner los ojos en blanco. "No. No nos ha contado eso".

"Dios, ese fue el peor caso en el que he trabajado. Un hombre no puede olvidar algo así fácilmente; te cambia, saben". Volteó de nuevo hacia la carretera. "Todo parecía mucho más sucio después de eso", murmuró misteriosamente.

"¿Qu-Qué pasó?" Preguntó Blaine, interesado de verdad.

"Un fanático. Misántropo. Les digo, el tipo era un maldito psicópata. Pero era listo". Suspiró. "Mató cerca de una docena de personas y dejaba las pistas más chifladas. Mensajes enfermos dejados con las huellas dactilares. Un hombre- un hombre encadenado a una maldita cama, abandonado ahí para que se pudriera. Casi me da un infarto cuando se movió. Oh, Dios. ¡Y todo era sólo una broma para este psicópata! Descubrimos que los estaba matando de acuerdo con-"

"¿Los siete pecados capitales?" Lo interrumpió Kurt frunciendo el ceño. "¿No es esa la trama de la película Seven?"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?" Martin suspiró. "Esto pasó en la vida real, hijo".

"Em, creo que tiene razón", dijo Blaine. "Y sabe, ahora que lo pienso, ¿la que nos contó antes? ¿Sobre el tipo que encerró a una mujer en un agujero? ¿No era El Silencio de los Inocentes?"

"¡No, no! ¡Claro que no!"

"Pero dijo que no dejaba de repetir '_Se frota la loción en la piel_', ¡ese es Buffalo Bill!"

"¿Entonces lo viste en los periódicos?"

"Y no deja de cambiar el departamento en el que trabaja", dijo Kurt. "¿Brigada antidrogas? ¿Homicidios? ¿Control Vaticano? Estoy casi seguro de que ese último ni siquiera es _real_".

"¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es! ¡Es nuevo, eso es todo!"

"Creo-" Blaine humedeció sus labios. "Creo que ese es de la película El Código Da Vinci, ¿no?"

Martin gimoteó.

"Martin", le dijo Kurt con cuidado, "¿De verdad es policía?"

"¡Sí! Lo soy. Soy uno de los mejores policías. ¡El mismo Presidente dijo que estaba en deuda conmigo!"

"¿Cuál Presidente?" Le preguntó Blaine.

"El Presidente- em- Palmer".

"¿El de 24?"

"¡Está bien! Está bien. Soy un Agente y guardián del orden público en las carreteras. Ahí lo tienen. ¿Contentos?" Martin le dio un manotazo al volante. "¡Estúpidos mocosos!"

"¿Es un policía de tránsito?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Un Agente y guardián del orden público en las carreteras".

"¿O sea un policía de tránsito?"

"En términos comunes, sí. Los civiles le dicen así".

"Así que todas esas historias, ¿eran películas? ¿Nunca hizo nada así?"

"Bueno, una vez dirigí a un equipo que descubrió el robo de unos narcóticos, ¡acabando con todo un escuadrón de policías corruptos!"

"No, no lo hizo. Eso pasó en Super Policías".

Kurt soltó una risotada. "¿En serio, Cletus? ¿Viste esa?"

"Pensé que era una película porno".

"¡Muy bien! ¡Soy un policía de tránsito! ¡Un policía de tránsito!" Martin empezó a negar con la cabeza, sus ojos se veían llenos de pánico en el espejo retrovisor. "¡Y lo odio! ¡Odio poner multas! Odio mi estúpido silbato. Nunca quise ser un estúpido policía de todas formas. Yo quería- Quería-"

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Kurt con dulzura. "¿Qué quería?"

"Es una tontería. Pero desde que era pequeño quería ser- chef. Y sueco".

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Cómo el que sale en los Muppets?"

Alguien tenía que ir a la casa de este señor y quitarle su televisión por la fuerza.

"¡Quiero hacer pasteles! ¡Quiero hacer esos dulces de fondue y pudines con betún!"

"Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo hace? ¿Qué lo detiene?"

"¿Qué me detiene? Bueno, ¿qué tal el hecho de que estoy rayando en los cincuenta? ¿O que tengo una casa que hay que terminar de pagar? ¿O que-?" Martin negó tristemente con la cabeza. "¡Es demasiado tarde!"

"Oh Martin, si quiere hacer algo entonces debería hacerlo. Nadie tiene derecho a decirle lo que debe ser, ¡usted es quien quiera ser! Y si lo quiere ser es un chef sueco, pues- ¡aprenda ese idioma! ¡Enrolle esos arenques! Compre todos sus muebles en Ikea y no mire atrás. Así _nació_. Sólo que, bueno, la verdad no. ¡Pero qué importa! La vida es demasiado corta como para preocuparse por cosas insignificantes como la nacionalidad o las habilidades".

"¿En- en serio lo crees?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué le parece si le doy algunas recetas para que vaya empezando? Mi volteado de piña está para _chuparse los dedos_".

"¿Sabes algo Tristán? No eres tan malo, hijo". Martin lo miró a los ojos por el espejo retrovisor. Con un movimiento de la muñeca encendió la calefacción.

* * *

Kurt estaba parado de puntitas despidiéndose del auto de Martin que empezaba a alejarse. Y Blaine tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no darle un empujón. Mientras reprimía las ganas, Love Me Tender era cantada por un Elvis de seis metros que saludaba, la maquinaria rechinaba cada vez que subía la mano.

"Oh, Dios", susurró Kurt. "De cerca es todavía peor".

"¿Te importa si entramos? Tal vez podríamos lograr que des un seminario de orientación vocacional".

"¡Sabía que estabas enfadado! ¡Sólo le di un consejo!"

"Tuve que escuchar cinco mil formas diferentes de hacer fondue, Kurt. Cuando me subí en ese auto no sabía ni siquiera _una_. También tenía deseos de vivir".

"Pero-"

"¡Pero nada!" Le dijo Blaine bruscamente mientras entraban a la recepción. "Sólo déjame hablar a mí, ¿sí?"

Kurt presionó sus labios hasta formar una línea delgada y asintió sarcásticamente. Algo que Blaine no sabía que fuera posible hasta ese fin de semana.

Al escuchar sus pasos, la chica del mostrador levantó la vista y los miró con expectación. Obviamente era hora del Show de Blaine. Su andar arrogante, una sonrisa devastadora y una ceja arqueada: podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó la chica.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Tienes un tic facial o algo así?"

"Ah, no. Ya sabes, 'It's one for the money, two for the show', ¿no?"

"No".

"Bueno, es de una canción de Elvis".

"No".

"¿No qué?"

"No, no quiero hacer esto. Hoy han venido tres veces a registrarse de esta patética forma. ¿Qué les parece si sólo se registran y les explico-?"

"Me das _tanta_ vergüenza". Murmuró Kurt, huraño. "Queremos una habitación. Por esta noche". Abrió su cartera y deslizó su tarjeta de crédito a través del mostrador.

"¿Ha habido- alguien interesante esta noche?" Preguntó Blaine, recargándose con indiferencia en el mostrador. "¿Alguien digno de mencionarse?"

La chica observó el brazo de Blaine y parpadeó lentamente. "¿Están esperando a Will y Kate?" Tomó la tarjeta y abrió el libro de registro. "¿Nombres?"

"Tristán Le Pone y Cletus Buckeye" Dijo Kurt con desdén. "Una habitación con camas gemelas, por favor".

"Me temo que sólo quedan habitaciones con camas dobles". Levantó la tarjeta y leyó el nombre _Burt Hummel _con actitud crítica. "¿Todavía la quieren?"

"Y la gente se pregunta por qué no creo en Dios", dijo Kurt con un suspiro. "Sí, por favor".

"¿Ese es Sting?" Exclamó Blaine. Cuando la chica volteó a ver sobre su hombro, Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad, se abalanzó sobre el escritorio, volteó el libro y echó un vistazo a los nombres de la lista.

_Alan Mazing y André Gigante- Habitación 314_

_Tenían_ que ser ellos.

"Oh, quién lo iba a decir". Dijo Blaine cuando la chica volvió a voltear y dirigió sus ojos hacia el libro. "No era Sting después de todo. Era una pared". Blaine le sonrió en señal de disculpa. "Así que, como sea, me preguntaba ¿tendrías algo disponible que empiece con el número tres? Es por mi amigo". Le dio un manotazo a Kurt en la espalda. "Tiene un severo caso de TOC. Se altera demasiado si el número tres no está en la puerta de su habitación. En serio, es una locura".

Kurt observó a Blaine sufridamente y luego asintió. Una vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Después de que había asentido doce veces, la chica arqueó una ceja. "¿Les parece la 213?"

Blaine miró a Kurt, esperando que sus ojos transmitieran el mensaje. Kurt suspiró pesadamente y puso una mano en el mostrador.

Esperó un segundo.

Y luego tiró el reloj, el teléfono y el libro al piso.

"Sí, prefiere que _empiecen_ con tres. Al principio. También prefiere que vaya seguido de un uno y-"

"En primer lugar", volteó a ver a Kurt. "Recoge eso. En segundo lugar, si quieren tener una orgía gay con los otros dos, es algo que no me incumbe. Sólo no hagan mucho ruido. El alto se veía delicioso, los envidio, pero por favor ya no insulten mi inteligencia". Frunció los labios. "Los pondré en la 316".

Blaine se sonrojó y Kurt se agachó para recoger lo que había tirado. Era obvio que la sutileza lo estaba abandonando. Asintió cuando la chica puso las llaves en su mano. "Gracias".

"Gracias", le dijo Kurt, colocando todo de nuevo en el escritorio y acomodándolo con mucho orden y en línea recta.

"De nada".

"Gracias". Kurt sonrió. "Gracias. Gracias. Gracias-"

"¡Kurt!" Susurró Blaine con brusquedad. "¡Ya basta! ¡En realidad no tienes TOC!"

"Oh, genial. ¡Ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo! Gra-" Blaine lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hasta las escaleras. "No puedes esperar que me salga de personaje de inmediato". Gimió Kurt. "Marlon Brando dijo una vez que te podía dar un infarto si lo hacías".

* * *

"¿Podrías dejar de jugar con ese apagador?" Siseó Blaine mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado. "O te juro que voy a-"

"¿Qué?" Le dijo Kurt bruscamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Blaine le hizo señas para que se callara con expresión de pánico. "¿Qué vas a hacer Blaine?"

"Voy a- Voy a llamar a Wes" Blaine sacó su celular y trató de no empezar a arder bajo la mirada furiosa de Kurt. Marcó el número de Wes y respiró profundo para tomar valor.

"No te das por vencido, ¿cierto?" Le dijo Wes cuando contestó al séptimo timbrazo. "¿Qué quieres?"

Blaine presionó el teléfono contra su oreja y la otra la puso contra la puerta. "Te oyes cansado. ¿Cómo está Finn?"

"Como un cachorrito recién nacido que tomó Prozac. Cometí el error de pedir cable en la habitación y no ha dejado de pedirme que cambie de canal desde que llegamos. Estoy seguro de que estoy desarrollando epilepsia y una lesión por el constante esfuerzo".

"Pastillas para dormir. Confía en mí. Si hay algo en lo que soy bueno, es el secuestro. Me imagino que ¿están en un motel? La chica- o chico de la recepción debe tener algunas pastillas detrás del mostrador. ¡Dáselas a Finn y ya está! Puedes tomar el dinero, las monedas y librarte de él".

"¿Tú- tú crees que funcione?" Wes sonaba emocionado. "¡Podría funcionar! ¡Podría salir de aquí y luego llamarte y decirte dónde lo dejé! ¡Gracias, Blaine!"

"De na-" Wes colgó antes de Blaine pudiera terminar. No importaba. Por lo menos ya tenían un plan.

"¿Lo ves? Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es escuchar por la puerta hasta que Wes salga de la habitación y luego podemos entrar y tomar el dinero".

"Y a Finn".

"Y a Finn, sí. Claro. Te dije que ya se me ocurriría algo".

"O _algo_".

¡Ya era suficiente! Blaine ya no podía aguantar más de sus constantes críticas. "¿Qué? ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para arreglar esto y aun así no te parece suficiente! ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"¿En serio? ¿Estás bromeando? No sé nada de ti en casi un año y luego así de repente ¿secuestras a mi hermano? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado!" Le dijo Blaine enojado, al menos tan enojado como podía estar mientras susurraba.

"¡Oh! Así que _simplemente_ estaba en el banco, y fue sólo una gran _coincidencia_ que tuviera un frasco lleno de monedas valiosas, y además es _curioso _que resultara ser mi maldito hermano".

"Gracias, Señor Obvio, ¡pero nada de eso es _mi_ culpa!"

"¿Qué? ¿Es _mía_?" Kurt negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

"De alguna forma", murmuró Blaine. "Escucha, mejor olvídalo. Si sigues así nos van a escuchar. O no vamos a escuchar cuando Wes salga".

"Si es que sale. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará? Y si lo hace, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que no se llevará a Finn con él?"

"Porque si hay algo que he aprendido este fin de semana, es que Wes está _obsesionado_ con las sogas. Seguramente en estos momentos tiene a Finn atado con un as de guía holandés o un puño de mono".

"Me imagino que eso debe ser _emocionante_ en la recámara", Kurt se alejó de la puerta y puso las manos en su cadera mientras inspeccionaba la habitación con una mueca. "Tan, tan beige".

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Blaine cuando se imaginó a Wes lazando a alguien en la cama y volteó a ver al chico del ceño fruncido. "Escucha, Kurt, lo lamento ¿sí? Lamento haberme entrometido en tu vida y haber arruinado tu fabulosa cita con tu maravilloso novio".

"¿Quién?"

"¡Colin!" Le dijo Blaine bruscamente e hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado muy alto. "Digo, Colin", volvió a decir en un susurro.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién?"

"¿Tu _novio_? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a un Colin? ¿Qué ese nombre no hace que te estremezcas? Oh espera, seguramente sí".

"¡Oh! ¡Sí! Colin. Claro. Sí, él y- sí". Kurt suspiró pesadamente y se dio por vencido. "Oh, olvídalo. ¡No hay ningún Colin! ¡Tú ganas! ¿Estás feliz?"

"¿Qué?" A Blaine se le secó la boca. "¿Colin no existe?"

"Bueno", Kurt tartamudeó y empezó a ruborizarse. "_Hay_ un Colin, pero no es _mi_ Colin. Y _es_ un contador público y tuvimos una cita, pero no estamos saliendo y- ¡deja de reírte!"

"¡No puedo evitarlo! ¿Inventaste un Colin? ¿Colin? ¿Por qué no un Norman? ¿O un Derek? ¿O por qué no una mezcla?"

"Colin fue sólo el desafortunado nombre de una desafortunada cita que sólo deseaba que acabara pronto. Por supuesto, el hecho de que hayas sido tú quien me llamó lo hizo diez millones de veces más complicado. Cómo se supone que iba a pensar con claridad cuando el chico con el que he estado fantaseando durante casi un año, el chico cuya sonrisa no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, el chico cuyo recuerdo ha arruinado cada cita que he tenido desde que lo conocí, me llama para decirme que necesita verme de inmediato. Y como un imbécil corro a su encuentro, sólo para encontrarlos a ti y a tu estúpido novio viviendo juntos como unos Mickey y Mallory baratos y de pacotilla".

"Espera, espera. Estás diciendo que- ¿me _quieres_?"

"Sí. Sí. Te quiero. Mi corazón arde por ti y el viento susurra tu nombre. ¿Feliz? ¡Oh, ríete todo lo que quieras! El idiota con el que tuviste una aventura sigue enamorado de ti. ¡Ja! Muy gracioso". Kurt negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda. "Soy un tonto. ¡No puedo creer que dejé que me involucraras en todo esto!"

"¡Eres un _idiota_!" Dijo Blaine entre risas. "¡Eres un completo idiota!"

"¡Vaya! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!"

"¡No, no! Verás, ¡yo también _soy_ un idiota!" Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras se reía. "¡Hice todo esto por ti! ¡Quería irme por el camino recto! Quería ser-" Blaine hizo un gesto señalando a Kurt, "- _ lo suficientemente bueno_ para ti. Pero necesitaba dinero. Así que decidí hacer un último trabajo y luego iba a buscarte". Suspiró. "Pero tu hermano me encontró primero".

Kurt se mordió el labio, e inclinó la cabeza con sospecha. "Oh, ¿_en serio_? ¿Y qué hay sobre Wes? ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pensabas decirle?"

"Em, ¿nada? Es algo que no le incumbe".

"¿No le incumbe? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es tu novio!"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no!"

"¡Por favor, Blaine! ¡Lo primero que me dijo cuando lo conocí fue que eran compañeros!"

"¡En el crimen, idiota! ¡Wes ni siquiera es gay!"

"Pero-"

"Le dije que eras un famoso jefe de la mafia con el que había trabajado. Sabrá Dios por qué se lo creyó si pareces algo salido de El Cristal Encantado pero-" Blaine levantó las manos. "No es mi novio. Lo juro".

"Entonces, ¿robaste- un _banco_ por mí?" Kurt llevó una mano a su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Eso es muy romántico. Y criminal. Pero principalmente romántico".

Blaine sonrió y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, tomando el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos. "Robaría a mi Abuela por ti".

"Eso es- ¿dulce? Creo. De hecho, tal vez deberías dejar de hablar". Dijo Kurt, acercando su boca a la de Blaine.

_¡Seis meses! _Había tenido que vivir seis meses sin esto. Seis meses sin la suavidad de los labios de Kurt, la sensación de su cuerpo bajo sus manos, el sabor de su lengua. Se preguntó si podría pasar el resto de su vida con Kurt pegado a su rostro.

"¡A la cama!" Dijo Kurt casi sin aliento, interrumpiendo su abrazo. "Vamos, vamos, vamos".

"¡No podemos!" Dijo Blaine, tomando su lóbulo y mordisqueándolo. "Hermano secuestrado. Wes. Escuchar. Tenemos que".

"¡Conseguiré un nuevo hermano! ¡A la cama!"

Había un límite para la fuerza de voluntad de Blaine y era éste. Besándose, gimiendo y susurrándose declaraciones de adoración mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, avanzaron precariamente desde la puerta hasta la simple y hundida cama doble, arreglándoselas para chocar contra todo objeto que se puso en su camino. Blaine maldecía con fastidio cada vez que una silla o una pared lo hacía separar sus labios de los de Kurt hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas golpeó contra el borde de la cama y Kurt perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás y haciendo que Blaine cayera encima de él.

Contentos con su nueva posición, comenzaron a retorcerse y a mover sus caderas entre besos apresurados. Kurt ahogó un grito cuando sintió la erección de Blaine contra su pierna. "¿Quieres que paremos?" Le preguntó Blaine sin aliento, gimiendo cuando Kurt lo tomó por encima del pantalón, frotando la tela contra su creciente erección. "Está bien, creo que no".

Empujando contra la mano de Kurt, Blaine mordió su hombro, provocando que Kurt gimiera de placer.

Dios, no podía creer que había logrado mantener sus manos lejos del otro chico por tanto tiempo. Las manos de Blaine encontraron el cierre en los jeans de Kurt y lo deslizaron hacia abajo, incluso el sonido le parecía profundamente erótico. Kurt mordió su labio inferior cuando los dedos de Blaine se deslizaron dentro de sus boxers y sujetaron firmemente su pene. "Por favor", le dijo con voz forzada y ahogada. Con un gemido, Blaine empezó a mover su mano con rapidez, jadeando cuando su propia erección rozaba contra la cadera de Kurt.

Kurt movió su mano hacia el frente de Blaine, abriendo los botones de su pantalón y liberando su pene de su ropa interior. Antes de que sus dedos pudieran tomarlo, Blaine los hizo a un lado, juntó sus erecciones y empezó a frotarlas con fuerza y desesperación.

"¡Oh, Dios!" Exclamó Kurt, las palmas de sus manos recorrían la espalda de Blaine en patrones desesperados. Cuando apretó la camisa de Blaine entre sus dedos, Blaine empezó a sentir que su piel se volvía tres veces más pequeña mientras más se acercaba al clímax. "¡Blaine! ¡Oh!" Kurt arqueó su espalda contra la mano de Blaine y se vino con un grito silencioso contra la boca de Blaine, sus lenguas luchando por dominar. Blaine dejó de besarlo y levantó la cabeza cuando su orgasmo lo recorrió y se vino con un grito fuerte y ahogado. Blaine susurró el nombre de Kurt en su oído mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por el esfuerzo del orgasmo. Mientras besaba los párpados cerrados de Kurt, murmuraba silenciosas e incoherentes palabras de cariño contra su piel caliente y cubierta por el sudor. Después de unos minutos de permanecer abrazados casi sin aliento, Blaine se movió de encima de Kurt y se acomodó a su lado en la cama, envolviéndolo firmemente con un brazo. Kurt puso su cabeza contra el pecho de Blaine y escuchó el rápido latir de su corazón que empezaba a tranquilizarse después de todo el esfuerzo.

"Oh, por Dios", dijo Kurt, al fin, casi sin aliento.

"Lo sé", Blaine se rio. "Lo sé".

"No, lo digo _en serio_. ¡Oh, por Dios! Este ha sido el mejor fin de semana que he tenido en quién sabe cuánto tiempo y pasé la mayor parte de él atado a un horno".

Blaine sonrió. "Opino lo mismo".

"Y te dispararon".

"Así es".

"Y te robaron".

"Como que me estás bajando el ánimo", dijo Blaine jugando con un mechón del cabello de Kurt. "Quiero hacerlo otra vez".

"¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¡No siento las piernas!"

"No, quiero decir que quiero estar contigo. Todo el tiempo. Y volver a hacer eso una y otra y otra-"

"¡Pues qué lástima, Finn!" Gritó una voz. "Te advertí que no te estuvieras balanceando, ahora caíste boca abajo. Qué mala suerte. Quédate ahí y reflexiona sobre lo que hiciste". La puerta se azotó.

"Wes", susurró Blaine. "Es nuestra oportunidad. Ahora…"

* * *

**Nota: **¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está la actualización del penúltimo capítulo de 'El Robo de Lima'. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios :D Nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente y último capítulo de esta historia.

En el capítulo final:

_Oh, pensó Kurt cuando el cerrojo cedió con un sonido suave y Blaine le devolvió su tarjeta. Eso._

_Blaine era un ladrón. Uno profesional. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a dejarlo? Kurt entendía la emoción que había en ello. La adrenalina, tal vez. Pero Blaine había dicho hacía poco que se suponía que Lima iba a ser su último robo. Y ahora estaba planeando más. ¿Acaso ya se había aburrido de Kurt? ¡Sólo habían pasado diez minutos! Además, ¿dos pulseras para el tobillo? Eso era simplemente ridículo._

_._

_"¡Wes! Cálmate, ¿quieres?" Blaine dio un paso hacia adelante, se detuvo cuando la pistola apuntó hacia su cara. ¡Kurt! El corazón de Blaine latía en su pecho con desesperación. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pudo poner a Kurt en peligro de esa forma?_

_¿Así iban a ser las cosas para ellos? Si lograban distraer a Wes con algo brillante y escapaban de él. ¿Pasaría todas las noches preocupándose por Kurt mientras hacía el papel de Grace Kelly para su Cary Grant? ¿Qué clase de futuro sería ese? Blaine no quería eso. No para él._

_._

_"Sólo fue una aventura", continuó Blaine. "Digo, claro que es lindo y todo pero no estoy enamorado de él ni nada". Eso dolió. Sintió que el estómago se le retorcía pero Blaine siguió hablando, no tenía tiempo para pensar qué demonios significaba eso. "Vamos, déjalo ir y nos iremos de aquí"._

_Los labios de Kurt formaban una línea delgada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Blaine nunca antes se había sentido tan despreciable en toda su vida._

_"¿Aventura?" Finn volteó a verlo. "¡Puerco! Te aprovechaste de mi hermanito"._

_"Soy mayor que tú, Finn. Y no", Kurt lo miró con desdén. "Nadie se aprovechó de mí. Y más nunca lo hará"._

_¿Eso? Eso en serio dolió._

_._

__¡Que tengan un lindo día!


	6. Capítulo 6

**El Robo de Lima**

**Capítulo 6.**

"No. Kurt- ah, espera. ¡Maldición!" Blaine separó sus labios y vio que la tarjeta de crédito se había roto. "Es la tercera que se rompe. Tengo que- _concentrarme_, mmm, tal vez desp- ¡no!" Blaine empujó las piernas de Kurt. "Nada de besos. No hasta que hayamos entrado en la habitación".

"Está bien, está bien". Kurt suspiró y sacó otra tarjeta de su cartera. "Toma, prueba con esta".

"¿Cuántas tienes?"

"Tengo gustos caros", Kurt se encogió de hombros. "No hay problema. Me parece que están sobregiradas".

"¿Qué? ¿_Todas_?"

"Christian T'One. La nueva colección".

"¿Compraste toda la colección?"

"No. Em- sólo una pulsera para el tobillo".

"¿Una pulsera para el tobillo? ¿Sobregiraste tres tarjetas en una pulsera para el tobillo?" Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Una vez que entremos, nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero", Blaine sonrió, deslizando la tarjeta por el marco de la puerta. "Bueno, por ahora. Cuando se nos acabe, haré otro trabajo. Para no quedarnos en números rojos. Te compraré _dos_ pulseras para el tobillo".

_Oh_, pensó Kurt cuando el cerrojo cedió con un sonido suave y Blaine le devolvió su tarjeta. _Eso_.

Blaine era un ladrón. Uno profesional. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a dejarlo? Kurt entendía la emoción que había en ello. La adrenalina, tal vez. Pero Blaine había dicho hacía poco que se suponía que Lima iba a ser su último robo. Y ahora estaba planeando más. ¿Acaso ya se había aburrido de Kurt? ¡Sólo habían pasado diez minutos! Además, ¿dos pulseras para el tobillo? Eso era simplemente ridículo.

"Kurt, podemos entrar". Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt, encendiendo sus sentidos. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos y siguió a Blaine dentro de la habitación, ahogando un grito cuando entró.

Finn estaba inclinado sobre la cabecera, dándoles la espalda y frotándose frenéticamente contra ella. "Vamos. ¡Vamos!"

Wow. Era como en los viejos tiempos cuando compartían el sótano.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta. "Em, ¿regresamos después?"

"¡Viejo!" Finn volteó a verlos. "¡Viniste a rescatarme!" Por la emoción, se tambaleó y casi se cae de la cama, Blaine se acercó para atraparlo. "Ese tipo furioso me amarró las manos y los pies juntos. Y me dejó viendo Gossip Girl. No sé qué es peor".

"¿Y decidiste tratar de seducir a la cama?"

"Trataba de aflojar los nudos. No soy un completo idiota, Kurt. Oh, por Dios. No puedo creer que hayas venido por mí. En serio eres increíble", a Finn le temblaba la voz, sonaba casi ahogada. "Gracias".

Blaine empezó a jalar las cuerdas, tratando de liberar los pies de Finn. Los enormes pies de Finn. Los enormes pies que Finn estaba moviendo como loco alrededor de la cabeza de Blaine.

"¿Quieres calmarte?" Le dijo Kurt, dejándose caer al piso para ayudar. "Vas a fracturarle el cráneo a Blaine".

"¡Bien! ¡Espero hacerlo! ¡Eso le enseñará a no ir por ahí secuestrando personas ni a sus monedas ni a sus hermanos!"

Finn se les quedó viendo, le temblaba el labio. Luego se echó a llorar.

"Bueno", dijo Blaine. "Eso no me lo esperaba".

"¡Oye! Oye", lo tranquilizó Kurt envolviendo con sus brazos los hombros del otro chico. "Ya pasó".

"Es que ha sido una cosa horrible tras otra y estoy cansado y esta debe ser una especie de maratón interminable de Gossip Girl. ¡Quiero ir a casa, Kurt!"

"Vamos. No tienes por qué llorar. Todo está bien".

"¡_No_ estoy llorando!"

"No, no. Claro que no. Lo siento".

"No le digas a Rachel que lloré".

"No lo haré", le aseguró Kurt.

"Ni a Mamá".

"Tampoco le voy a decir a ella".

"¿Ni a Burt?"

"Sólo lo sabremos nosotros, ¿qué te parece? Oh, ¿y también mi amigo Billy the Kid?"

Blaine se sonrojó y volvió a tratar de desamarrar los pies de Finn. "Tenemos que apresurarnos. Wes podría regresar en cualquier momento".

"¡No voy a ir a ningún lado!" Finn lo observó enojado. "No sin mi frasco".

"¿Qué?" Blaine parpadeó. "¿Las monedas?"

"Wes se las llevó con él, también la bolsa. No me voy a ir sin ellas".

"¡Finn!" Lo regañó Kurt. "¡Sólo es dinero! No importa".

"¡Sí importa!" Finn movió los pies para deshacerse de la cuerda y le ofreció sus manos atadas a Blaine. "Eran de mi Papá, ¿sí?" Desvió la vista y mordió su labio inferior. "Eran suyas y…" Su voz se fue apagando. "Son todo lo que me queda".

Kurt pasó su manga por el rostro de su hermano, sintiéndose él también con ganas de llorar.

"¿Wes tiene el dinero?" Blaine maldijo entre dientes. "Genial".

"No estás sugiriendo que nos quedemos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kurt con voz glacial. "Pensé que hacíamos esto por Finn".

"¡Así es! ¡Y Finn quiere quedarse!" Dijo Blaine. "Ya te has arriesgado demasiado, ¿qué importa arriesgarte un poco más para tener lo que quieres?"

"¿Lo que _quiero_? Claro. Ya veo. ¿Me disculpan?" Dijo, ignorando la expresión de Blaine. Una mezcla de frustración y preocupación. "Tengo que usar el baño".

Moviéndose antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera detenrrlo, Kurt cruzó la habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de él. Respiró profundo, se recargó en la puerta deslizándose hasta el piso, colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y dejó caer la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Muy bien, todo era un desastre. Era demasiado. ¿Realmente podía vivir este estilo de vida al lado de Blaine? ¿Acaso Blaine quería que Kurt lo acompañara? ¿Como una versión todavía más fabulosa de Faye Dunaway? Por lo que podía recordar de esa película, no terminaba bien.

_Un momento_. ¿Kurt en serio estaba pensando en huir con Blaine? ¿Pero y su Papá? ¿Y Carole? ¿Y Finn? Kurt hizo una mueca al recordar el dolor en su rostro. ¿Kurt podría perdonarse algún día por poner esa expresión en el rostro de alguien más? ¿Por tomar aquello por lo que habían trabajado tanto?

Kurt mordió su labio, apretando sus muslos. Pero la otra opción era vivir sin Blaine. Esa era- Esa era una _horrible_ idea. Porque a pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, un tiempo que había implicado demasiadas cuerdas y cautiverio, Kurt estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por el otro chico no eran sólo atracción. No, definitivamente eran algo más fuerte que eso.

Pero no podía ser _amor_, ¿o sí?

"¿Qué demonios?" Kurt brincó cuando Wes gritó detrás de él. "¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?"

* * *

"¡Wes!" Gritó Blaine. "Em- ¡hola!"

"¡Me engañaste!" La mano de Wes se volvió borrosa por la rapidez con la que sacó el arma de su chaqueta. "¡Otra vez! ¿Dónde está el otro?"

"¿Quién? Oh, Kurt". Gracias a Dios que había ido al baño. Después del estúpido, estúpido comentario de Blaine. Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando? "Lo boté. Me estaba retrasando. Oye, hay un minibar, qué te pareces si bajas eso y luego-"

"Oh, no. No voy a volver a caer en eso". Wes hizo un gesto con el arma. "Deja de moverte. Quédate donde te pueda ver".

"Está bien. Ya no me muevo. No me muevo. Escucha, quédate con el dinero. Me da igual. Digo, sería genial tenerlo y todo eso. Pero, no importa. ¿Sabes?"

"¿Estás usando psicología inversa?" Wes suspiró, se acomodó la bolsa en el hombro y arqueó las cejas. "No te ofendas. Lo haces terrible".

Mierda. Tenía que engañarlo de alguna forma.

"Sí. Sí, eso es". Ya. Brillante.

Wes inclinó la cabeza. "¿Eres un idiota?"

"¿Yo soy el idiota? ¿Yo?" Blaine se rio. "Aclaremos algo. ¿No fuiste tú quien se fue con el dinero para conseguir algo con lo que pudieras deshacerte de Finn para poder _irte con el dinero_?"

Wes lo observó, los ojos abiertos y el rostro pálido. "No- Yo- Verás- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a dispararte _muchísimas_ veces!"

"¡Hazlo entonces! Si es que puedes", se burló Blaine. "¿Esa cosa viene con un manual?"

"¿Viejo? Deja de intentar ese truco Jedi, no está funcionando". Murmuró Finn.

"Deberías escuchar a tu amigo de tamaño anormal, Crystal Tipps. ¿Qué te parece si te quitas de mi camino? Y nos vamos cada uno por su lado. ¿Como lo habíamos planeado?"

"Solo", dijo Blaine entre dientes cuando vio que la puerta del baño se abría lentamente. "Solo que tú te estás llevando_ todo_".

"Por los gastos", Wes se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda a Kurt, que se acercaba. "¿Tienes idea de todo lo que come Largo?"

"¿Por qué todos siempre se burlan de mi altura? ¡Mira quién habla, Polly Pocket!"

_Sigue llamando su atención_, pensó Blaine. _¡No dejes que voltee!_

"¿Cuál de las Spice Girls es tu favorita?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron Finn y Wes al mismo tiempo. Parecían sorprendidos. Blaine estaba un poco sorprendido.

"Ya sabes. ¿Las Spice Girls? La mía era Ginger".

"¿Estás tratando de ganar tiempo?" Preguntó Wes. "Porque es- una locura".

"Además, Baby era más linda". Agregó Finn. "Ginger era como, anciana. Una Vieja Spice".

Kurt ya estaba cerca del hombro de Wes, en sus manos llevaba fuertemente agarrado un ¿cepillo para inodoro? Oh, Dios. Iba a _morir_. Blaine contuvo el aliento. "Vamos. Dame ese gusto".

"Está bien. Sporty Spice". Wes dio un paso hacia atrás. "Que eso te consuele durante las noches atormentadas por la pobreza que-"

Una tabla del piso crujió y la comprensión se dibujó a medias en su rostro cuando Kurt se abalanzó sobre él.

"¿Qué dem-? ¡Oh, iugh! ¡Está mojado!" La pistola se tambaleó cuando Kurt empezó a pegarle a Wes en la cara y en los hombros. "¡Basta! ¡Eso está usado! ¡Usado!"

"¡Esto es por secuestrar a mi hermano! ¡Y por dispararle a Blaine! ¡Y por hacerme creer que estaban sal-! _¡Oh, mierda!_"

Wes se recuperó rápidamente y ahora sostenía a Kurt, con la espalda contra su pecho y la pistola presionada contra su sien. "¿Así que lo botaste, Blaine?"

"¡Wes! Cálmate, ¿quieres?" Blaine dio un paso hacia adelante, se detuvo cuando la pistola apuntó hacia su cara. _¡Kurt! _El corazón de Blaine latía en su pecho con desesperación. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pudo poner a Kurt en peligro de esa forma?

¿Así iban a ser las cosas para ellos? Si lograban distraer a Wes con algo brillante y escapaban de él. ¿Pasaría todas las noches preocupándose por Kurt mientras hacía el papel de Grace Kelly para su Cary Grant? ¿Qué clase de futuro sería ese? Blaine no quería eso. No para él.

"Tal vez podría hacer que algunos de sus amigos criminales paguen un rescate por él. ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! Había olvidado eso". Blaine se pasó las manos por el cabello. "Verás, ¿Kurt? No es Kurt el Destructor".

"¿No soy qué?"

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que _no es_ un señor de la mafia?"

"Oh, sí que es todo un _señor_".

"¡Oye! ¡Nada de comentarios homofóbicos contra mi hermano!"

"Sí", Wes asintió. "Eso fue un poco grosero, Blaine".

"No, quiero decir- Nosotros- tenemos _historia_. Sólo digamos que ya lo había secuestrado antes. Y nos entendimos bastante bien".

"¿Entonces no cometió El Gran Asalto al Tren?"

"Em, no. ¡Si lo hubiera hecho tendría ochenta años, Wes! Aunque besa increíble. Entre otras cosas".

Kurt sonrió. "¡Gracias!"

"De nada".

"¿Y no te conocen como _Blaine el Aniquilador_?"

"Ah. No. Claro que no".

"No puedo creerlo. Me estás diciendo que eres el Ted Bundy gay". Wes suspiró. "¿Acaso algo de lo que sale de tu boca es verdad, Blaine?"

"Un momento, espera. ¿Se acostaron? ¿Tú y Kurt?" Exclamó Finn. "¿Cuándo?"

"Em- realmente no es el momento", Kurt negó con la cabeza y apretó con la mano el brazo de Wes.

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Seguro que lo hicieron mientras yo estaba siendo secuestrado y torturado! ¡Desvergonzados!"

"_¡Finn!_"

"Por favor. Deja ir a Kurt. No tiene nada que ver con esto".

"Voy a dejar que escojas, Blaine. Porque a pesar de todo todavía me agradas". Wes apretó el brazo que tenía alrededor del cuello del otro chico. "Puedes venir conmigo. Dividimos el dinero. O, me llevo el dinero y a Kurt".

"¡No vas a llevártelo a ningún lado!" Le dijo Finn bruscamente, intentó acercarse pero se detuvo cuando Wes volvió a presionar el cañón contra la sien de Kurt.

Blaine se mordió el labio. No podía dejar que se llevar a Kurt. Dios sabe que no se le podía confiar un arma a Wes. Aunque tuviera una caña de pescar terminaría sacándole un ojo a alguien. Blaine no podía permitir que le pasara algo. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

"De acuerdo, está bien", Blaine asintió, frotándose el mentón. "Puedo hacer eso".

"¡Blaine!" Le dijo Kurt con un grito ahogado.

"Sólo fue una aventura", continuó Blaine. "Digo, claro que es lindo y todo pero no estoy _enamorado_ de él ni nada". Eso dolió. Sintió que el estómago se le retorcía pero Blaine siguió hablando, no tenía tiempo para pensar qué demonios significaba eso. "Vamos, déjalo ir y nos iremos de aquí".

Los labios de Kurt formaban una línea delgada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Blaine nunca antes se había sentido tan despreciable en toda su vida.

"¿Aventura?" Finn volteó a verlo. "¡Puerco! Te aprovechaste de mi hermanito".

"Soy mayor que tú, Finn. Y no", Kurt lo miró con desdén. "Nadie se aprovechó de mí. Y nunca más lo hará".

¿Eso? Eso _en serio_ dolió.

"¿Lo ves? ¿Crees que podría soportar esa actitud todos los días? Sólo porque tiene buen cuerpo y piel suave. Y sólo porque es dulce y divertido y flexible no significa que quiera, pues, _casarme_ con él ni nada por el estilo. Así que el que te lo lleves como rehén es simplemente ridículo. Claro que no me importa. De hecho toda esta situación no podría preocuparme menos".

"Oh, por Dios". Dijo Wes en un tono sorprendido. "¡Lo _amas_!"

"¿Qué?" Blaine se rio nerviosamente. "¡No, claro que no! Pfft".

"Es verdad, viejo. ¡Claro que sí!" Finn lo señaló con sus manos atadas. "¡Amas a Kurt!"

"¡Que no!" Gritó Blaine. "Yo-" ¡Era absurdo! Blaine miró al otro chico que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados, sus labios rosas ligeramente separados. Oh, al diablo. "¡Está bien! Lo amo. Creo. No lo sé. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Kurt, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Blaine?"

Blaine observó al otro chico, sintió la boca seca y su corazón latía rápidamente. Y lo _supo_. Simplemente lo supo. "Sí, te amo".

Kurt soltó una risita. "¡Eso es fantástico!"

"¡Ow!" Gritó Wes cuando Kurt le dio un pisotón y corrió a los brazos de Blaine para abrazarlo con fuerza. "¡Ow, ow!" Wes daba saltos con un solo pie. "¡Maldita sea! ¡No soporto a _ninguno_ de ustedes!" Abrazó la bolsa contra su pecho y les apuntó con la pistola.

"Hey, escucha. Haz lo que quieras". Le dijo Finn tendiéndole una mano mientras se acercaba. "¿Pero podrías dejar el frasco?"

"¿Estás loco? Sabes cuánto valen estas monedas. No, espera, claro que no. Eres _tú_".

"Wes, eran de su Papá", Blaine abrazó a Kurt y lo acercó más a él. "No le importa lo que valen".

"¿Oh? ¿Y esperan que me lo crea? ¿Y cómo sé que no las van a dividir y a irse a San Francisco?"

"No está mintiendo. Eran de mi Papá. Y son todo lo que me queda de él, hermano. No pareces un mal chico. Cuando no estás atando cosas, o robando, o escogiendo canales. Por favor". Finn estaba a menos de un metro de él. "Sabes que está mal".

Los ojos de Wes se posaron en cada uno. "No, lo siento. Te entiendo y todo pero- ¡Escuchen! Dejen de mirarme así. Yo-" Bajó la vista hacia la pistola y suspiró. Bajó el arma. "Supongo- Supongo que no necesito _todo. _El dinero del robo es suficiente. Creo. ¿Es suficiente?"

"Significaría mucho para nosotros, Wes", dijo Blaine con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. "Si alguna vez fuimos amigos".

Wes mordió su labio inferior. "No lo sé".

"Sé que han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días, pero trata de recordar Wes. Somos buenos amigos. Sólo te pido esto. Un último acto de clemencia".

Wes negó con la cabeza lentamente y sonrió. "Tienes razón. A final de cuentas, la amistad es-"

**PUM**

"¡Finn!" Gritó Kurt. Observaron con horror al chico que se alzaba sobre un inconsciente Wes, con las manos atadas levantadas sobre su cabeza. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡No puedo creer que me tomó tanto tiempo pensar en eso! ¿Qué?" Finn se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué pones esa cara?"

Kurt se separó de Blaine y se llevó una mano a la boca. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso. ¿Y si despierta en estado de coma?"

"Obviamente te hace falta pasar más tiempo lejos de tu hermano", murmuró Blaine agachándose al lado de Wes. "Está bien. Sólo está desmayado".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Kurt. "¿Eres como DareDevil? ¿Lo _hueles_ en él?"

"No, ¿tiene pulso y está inconsciente?"

"Mmmm. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esté así?"

"¿Un par de horas? Lo suficiente. Tenemos que irnos. Porque si no estaba enojado antes-"

"¿Alguien me puede ayudar?" Preguntó Finn, tratando de sacar el frasco de la bolsa. "No puedo agarrar el- ah, maldición". El frasco se le resbaló y rodó hasta Kurt, quien lo detuvo con el tacón de su bota.

"¿Blaine? Toma las llaves. ¿Finn? Tú toma el dinero".

"Genial, viejo". Finn intentó levantar la bolsa y casi se cae por el peso. "Wow, ese Wes es más fuerte de lo que parece".

"Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¿Por qué no, viejo?" Finn se encogió de hombros. "Ya que estamos aquí deberíamos sacar algo bueno de esto. Yo por lo menos. Digo, ustedes dos se acostaron".

"¡Eso es robar, Finn!"

"¡No, no lo es! Esto ya fue robado y no lo robamos nosotros así que solo lo vamos a _tomar._ Tomar".

Blaine parpadeó. "_Aun así _es robar".

Finn negó con la cabeza. "Sintética".

"¿Qué?"

"Quiso decir semántica", dijo Kurt. "¡Y tiene razón! ¿No es esto lo que querías?"

Blaine miró la bolsa. Luego volteó a ver a Kurt. Su dulce y expresivo rostro. El rostro que tenía la expresión de que lo último que quería era convertirse en el más buscado de Lima.

"No, Kurt. No es lo que quiero". Blaine atravesó la habitación rápidamente y tomó a Kurt por los hombros. "Sólo te quiero a _ti_".

"Pero el dinero-"

"Al diablo el dinero. Ya terminé con eso. Ya terminé con todo. Aunque estarías fantástico como Grace Kelly".

"¿Perdón?"

"Sólo quiero estar contigo. No me importa dónde, no me importa cómo. Tú eres todo lo que necesito".

Kurt sonrió dulcemente. "Como la canción de los Beatles, ¿cierto?"

"¿Yellow Submarine?"

"Cállate, Finn". Kurt acortó la distancia entre ellos y presionó sus labios contra los de Blaine. Gimiendo contra su boca, Blaine lo envolvió con fuerza con sus brazos, maravillándose de lo bien que se acoplaban sus cuerpos.

Finn suspiró. "Este fin de semana _en serio_ fue un asco".

Separándose de Kurt, y extrañando el contacto de inmediato, Blaine volteó a ver a Finn. "Ven, la recepcionista ya opina que somos lo bastante pervertidos".

"Entonces", dijo Finn mientras Blaine desataba sus manos. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Vamos a llevarnos tu frasco. _Tu maldito frasco_. Y le dejamos a Wes el dinero. Creo que se lo ha ganado. Puede quedárselo. Si nos lo llevamos, seguro nos va a seguir. Creo que es hora de que tomemos caminos separados". Blaine observó a su excompañero sonriendo con cariño. "Nos llevamos la camioneta la mitad del camino y luego tomamos un taxi o algo hasta Lima".

"Mi Papá podría- _¡Oh, por Dios!_" Kurt sacó el celular de sus jeans con dificultad. "¡Cuarenta y siete llamadas perdidas! ¡Estoy muerto!"

Finn sacó el suyo con su mano libre. "Oh, sí y yo tengo- ¿dos? ¡Y las dos son de Rachel! ¿Qué demonios?"

"¡Ya pensaremos en algo!" Dijo Blaine pasando la lengua por sus labios. "Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos. Antes de que Wes se despierte".

"¿No podemos tomar-?"

"Finn".

"Sólo un poco-"

"¡No, Finn!" Le dijo Kurt bruscamente. Volteó a ver a Blaine con una sonrisa tímida. "¿Estás listo para conocer a mis padres?"

"Oh, oh. ¿Tal vez debería entregarme?" Kurt frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el hombro con fingido enojo. "¡Ow! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡Herida de bala!"

"¡Perdón! Perdón". Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y se acurrucó contra su cuello. "Por cierto, no lo había dicho. Pero creo que también te amo".

"Ah", dijo Finn para sí mismo. "Tengo un mensaje. _Si no le mandas esto a 30 personas antes de las 5pm_- ¡Oh, por favor, Rachel!"

* * *

Finn puso los ojos en blanco. Ya era bastante malo que tuviera que ir sentado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta completamente solo, pero tener que escuchar a Kurt y Blaine haciéndose cariñitos y dándose besos tronados era demasiado. Iban a terminar volcándose en una zanja. Y a morir. Y luego todos iban a pensar que Finn era parte de una enorme orgía gay. ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba lleno de quemaduras por el roce de las cuerdas ¡definitivamente iban a pensar eso!

Bueno, no importaba. Finn sonrió y le dio un golpecito afectuoso a su frasco. Al menos lo había recuperado. Y Kurt había conseguido un novio, y eso era genial.

Finn metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Aunque no tan genial como esto. Sacó el fajo de billetes, lo extendió sobre el piso de la camioneta y empezó a contar.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota: **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo final? Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia desde el principio, a quienes han dejado sus comentarios y la han agregado a sus favoritos. Nos leemos pronto :)

¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
